The ghostly Titan
by Funnybombninja
Summary: The third one in my series. Krystal is out to find the sixth clone and its somewhere in jump. But to her surprise there is a dark force that's helping her enemies. Can the teen titans help her. Or will all be lost
1. The titans and pizza

Krystal pov  
I reached jump city with no problems while going passed the speed of sound. I saw a sigh that told me that it was jump city around three seconds ago. I slowed down really fast and then the hunger pains began to show. I stopped over a pizza place and landed behind it. I became human and checked my bag for money. Yep. I had a good amount. I walked in and heard a loud "we're getting meat grass stain." And then a "I've been most of those animals dude. We're getting veggie." Then bunch of "meat" "veggie" "meat" "veggie" then a monotone voice said "quiet." And then dark matter rushed through the pizza place. I turned towards a table in the corner. The teen titans were there. Cyborg and beast boy were hanging upside down on the ceiling by dark matter. I thought of mom and tucker. Then I fell to the floor and began laughing. I heard a "you alright kid." I stopped laughing and said "yea. They were reminding me of something." I looked up. Robin was staring me in the eyes. He said "wow. You sound familiar. Where are your parents." I said "in a small city. But it is pretty well known. Miaky ptar. Ever heard of it?" (Miaky ptar = amity park scrambled.) he looked confused. He said "no I haven't." I made my eyes widen as I said "what. But it's one of the most famous places in the world." I better not say anything else. He said "well your pretty far from home I guess. Because it can't be in New York. I know that much. Did you run away?" I said "no. I have things to do and I check in with them a bit. They know where I am. Besides I can do way more than protect myself. Trust me. Right now I'm hungry so I'm gonna eat. K?" I got up with the whole place staring at me. I walked up to a table and sat down. Robin sat at his table. I heard raven say "I can't read her emotions." I smiled at that comment. Then a waiter walked over to me and said "what pizza do you want." I said "all veggie and a coke for drink please." He wrote it down and said "that will be twenty thirty-six." I pulled out a twenty-five and gave it to him. He nodded and walked away. I sat back and waited. The people were still staring at me. It was bugging me. So I gave them my evil eyes. They looked away immediately. Even the titans. Raven was one of the first. Then there was a crashing as beast boy and cyborg fell from the ceiling. I stopped giving them the evil eye and looked away. The waiter brought me a veggie pizza and a glass of coke. He put it down and walked away. I grabbed the glass and was about to take a drink when beast boy ran over to me. He said "your a vegetarian. Awesome. My names be-" "beast boy. Yea I know. Those are the teen titans." I cut him off. He was about to say something when I gave him my evil eyes. He backed up and ran into a empty table. I drank my coke and ate the pizza without a problem. Then I got up and walked right by the titans table and waved at raven. I left. I walk behind the place when a wall of dark matter. I rolled my eyes and saw the Titans in the entrance to the alley. I walked right into the wall. Raven fell out of the air moaning in pain. The wall dissipated. I kept walking. Robin ran over to me according to the footsteps and him saying "hey. What did you do to raven. Stop. Now." I sighed. I considered going intangible. But that wouldn't be as fun as throwing him across the alley. I said "leave me alone. Trust me you don't want to end up on my bad side." He said "you need to come to the tower for a investigation." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it and yanked him up and over myself and threw him into a wall. It happened really fast. He groaned. Then said "titans go." Beast boy turned into a green elephant. Raven said "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." And dark matter reached towards me. I ignored it. Starfire flew into the air and then towards me. Cyborg turned a arm into a gun and began to shoot me. I pulled the stick charm of my bracelet and it grew full size. I swung it as beast boy neared me and I hit him in between the eyes hard enough to knock him out. Then I swung it back and hit starfire in the head. She hit the wall and got knock out. Then I dodged the sonic blasts from cyborgs cannon and ran up to him. I swung the stick and he tried to block it by raising hit arm and what happened was that I broke his arm in half from shear force. The stick kept moving and hit him across the face he fell over and stayed down. Then raven tried to grab me and fell out of the sky screaming in pain. I dropped the stick, which turned into the charm, and ran over to under her and grabbed her before she hit the ground. She was barely awake. I put her down and saw robin running towards me. I said "stop." He didn't. I said "you didn't listen." I raised my hand and a wall of crystal appeared in front of him. He hit it and I winced. Ow. I walked over and grabbed the charm from the ground. I put it on the bracelet and walked over to robin who was knocked out. Then I walked over to raven and said "I'm not a bad guy er girl but I said that I wanted to be alone. Next time please leave me. I have some very important things to do. I have to do it. Good bye." I made the wall dissolve and then ran out of the alley. I ran into another alley and went ghost. I jumped into the air and flew towards the little park in the middle of the city. I landed in a tree and laid down in it. I turned to human and fell asleep.  
No ones pov.  
In Vlad's destroyed lab the computer turned back on and a hologram of...something appeared. It said in a broken mechanical voice "clooe mumber ten is at ninfy-dive pertint cooomplete sweeeeeeeet cake." The tube glowed a bright green. The hologram said "clone reaady in unknown zzime."  
Robin pov.  
"We need to find out who that girl is. What did she say her name was. And find Miaky ptar." I said. Then I felt a huge amount of pain in my upper back from where I hit the wall. Cyborg said "she never gave her name. And there no city name that. Man look what she did to my arm. She ruined it. But she said something to raven. Ask her." I turned to face raven and said "what did she say to you." Raven said "she said that she wasn't bad. She needed to be alone because of some important work. But there's something familiar about her. But I can't figure out what. And from the extremely small amount of emotion I could get from her was that she was being truthful." I nodded and walked down the hall to my office.  
Krystal pov.  
I woke up and stretched. But I forgot that I was in a tree. I fell out of it and onto the ground. Ow. I looked up. Then I jumped up. The titans were around fifty feet from me. Crap. How. Raven looked confused and then around. I turned invisible before she saw me. Crap. She said something to her teammates and they began to walk over towards me. I tried to calm down. I must have been successful because she stopped. Now they were close enough for me to hear them. Raven said "it's gone. It was just there. But I think I know who that was. It was either the ghost, the second one, or that girl from the pizza place. I went ghost and because I was invisible the flash was as well. I floated up off the ground and turned visible. Better protected. Beside I might be able to make them see that I was good. Robin said "I don't see the girl. So it must be the ghost." I said "what ghost. Me?" They turned and raven whispered "I can't read her emotions either." I said "who's this girl?" Robin said "just some girl from the pizza place we go to. She's strong." I said "that was you. Oh. Be right back." I took off. I decided something. I would make a clone when I was out of eyesight and bring her back. That way I could prove that I was good and they wouldn't think that I was well me. I flew behind a building and made a clone. I grabbed her by the arms before she fell because she was human. Then I flew back to them. I landed in front of them and dropped her. Robin said "do you know her?" I nodded. Then he said "what's her name and where's she from?" I said "Miaky ptar. And her name is Krystal." Might as not lie about that. Then raven floated up to me and said "why do you and Krystal have the same voice. Why is it that your auras look the same. And why can't I read your emotions." I said "I don't know about the voice or auras. I'm a ghost so that might be the reason you can't read mine. Her I don't know." She said "your lying." I raised an eyebrow. Then she floated back down. Robin said "who are you." I said "wow. You don't remember me. Well I did get a new outfit." I reached up and gripped my hood when I remembered that both of me look nearly the same. So I lowered them and then raised one. I made a statue of myself out of crystal. I said "look behind y'all." they did. Robin said "oh. It's you. The ghost that trapped us in a bunch of diamonds." I said "it's not diamond. It's crystal. Like my na-so what did you want to do with her." Robin said "naso. That's a new word. Oh and Miaky ptar isn't real. Raven. Can you?" She nodded and I said "what are you doing. Miaky ptar is real. Just scrambled." Raven began to float towards me. I floated back. Then my ghost sense went off. I blinked and mumbled "thank you ghosts." And then got blasted to the ground by a ecto-ray. I got up and looked up. Vlad was floating up in the sky. I groaned. Then I jumped into the air and yelled to the titans "get outa here. Now." I shot him again and again. He put a shield up and they hit it instead of him. Crap. I flew over him and tried to blast his back. It hit a shield. He said "my turn." And raised both hands above his head. A huge ecto-ball the size of a large watermelon was floating above his head he threw it at me. I couldn't dodge it. It hit me and I tried to put up a ghost shield. It barely worked. But it drained me of all energy. I began to fall and felt myself change into human. There was no stopping it. I felt a little stronger when I absorbed my clone but it wasn't enough to change back to ghost. I felt some arms grab me and then I blacked out.


	2. Yet another clone

I woke up feeling like I was just ran over by a football team of semi trucks. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a plain white room I was laying on a bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The pain began to slowly recede. Then I saw a small green cat sleeping on a chair. I groaned. Crap. They know something. Might as well tell them the rest. I sighed which woke up beast boy. He transformed to his human self and hit a button on the wall and said "she's awake." I groaned again while the rest of the titans ran into the room. Well raven floated through the ceiling. Robin said "what are you. Human or ghost. Or are you like Danny phantom?" I said "ugh. My name is Krystal Fenton slash phantom. Clone of phantom Fenton and mason. I even have the papers and video to prove it. I'm both ghost and human." He nodded. Then starfire said "whatisyourfaveritecolor. Wheredidyoucomefrom. Howdidyougethere. Doyouwishtobemyfriend." I blinked and said "black. Amity park. Flew at super sonic speed. And sure." Then robin said "you said that you were from Miaky ptar." I said "I am. Here give me a piece of paper and a pencil." Cyborg left and came back with them. He gave me them and I wrote Miaky Ptar. And under it I wrote Amity Park. Then I drew a line from the A in Miaky and connected it to the A in amity. Then I connected the m's together. Then the i's t's y's so it was now "amity k par." Then I connected the other a's the k's the p' and the r's. So now it spelled "amity park." I said "I wasn't lying. It was scrambled. Oh and you should know who I was already. Deadly crystal. Remember." Then beast boy said "oh. I knew the name was familiar." Robin nodded. Then raven said "why can't I touch you with my powers?" I said "it's because of some stuff I got from what I have to face in the future." Raven said "face what?" I shrugged and said "I don't really know. All I know is that its a ghost that makes dark Dan look like a super hero. Dark Dan is the most powerful evil ghost I know. This new one makes him scared and the ghost king terrified." At the last bit raven backed up a small bit. So she knew who he was. Then I continued. "I have to fight it and defeat it or it will destroy everything. And whether I win or lose I will die. So yea. Not cool." Raven gasped for some reason. The rest of the team was silent and was looking around the room. I then said "I've got to go. I've got three clones to take care off then clockwork knows what will happen. Bye." I got up and cyborg said "you can't leave right now. Your covered in bruises cuts and burns among other things. I need to check you out still." I sighed and said "I'm fully healed. I need to go. Like now." I went to get up again when he pushed me down. He said "not until your checked out at least." I said "fine. Go ahead." He ushered everyone out and shut the door. He unwrapped some of the bandages and was shocked to see that they were fully healed. I said "see. Now I need to go. I'll be back tonight. Ok." He nodded in defeat. I got up and picked my bag up from next to the bed and pulled out some clothes so I could get out of this ridiculous hospital gown and into real goth clothes. I pushed him out and then got dressed. I burned the gown and walked out. They were in the living room. I said "see ya tonight." I began to walk out when robin said "where are you going. Your staying right here." I raised an eyebrow and said "I told cy that I was leaving because I have three little problems to take care of and they won't stay still. I have to go." He said "no your not." I then remarked. "Try to stop me." He went to grab me and I went intangible. I went ghost as well. I began to run for the window. I jumped into the air and phased through the window. I turned tangible and took off to above the city and floated above it. I turned on my mind reading power and looked for a certain few thoughts. I searched for like an hour before I found it. "Okay. Then titan may have taken out master by a lucky shot but when he gets better he'll get them. In the meantime I think I might preform some evil crimes. I've always wanted a lot of money. So to the first bank of jump." I grinned and dived for the bank. I got there and turned invisible and intangible. Then I found a dark corner and hid there. After a few minutes a human in a long trench coat walked in and passed a few people and stopped at the counter. He said "alright. Guys now." And a bunch of guys the exact same as him blocked the doorways and windows. The main guy said "alright. Now I want all of the money in this bank right now. Come on hurry." The lady at the counter went to slap him and her hand passed right through his face. Se screamed and jumped back. He said "well I guess I'll have to take it by force." I then decided to make my appearance. I became visible and tangible. I said "your time has come." He turned and saw me hiding in the shadows. He gasped and said "the grim reaper. No. It can't be my time. Besides master said that your fake." I smiled very creepily and pulled my scythe off my bracelet while at the same time making a dark fog by having intangible half invisible dark grey crystal cover the room. I said "I am not the grim reaper. I'm worse. I'm The phantom reaper." I just made the name up. I thought it fit my look. He stepped away from the counter. I floated towards him slowly. He kept stepping backwards till he was against the wall. Then I lifted the scythe up over my shoulder and swung it. It wouldn't of killed him but it would give him a nasty cut if it hit him. A few inches from his chest it stopped. I said "what the heck." He then reached up and yanked my hood off. He saw me and said "your that clone. Krystal. Master warned me about you. Well I'm invincible. You won't kill or even hurt me." I made the scythe turn back into the charm and flew backwards. I blasted him a ton but not not one hit him. They stopped inches from him. The all his clones he made raised their arms and he did the same. Their hands glowed green and I decided to get out of here. I flew into the ground and came up right under the main guy. I grabbed his ankles and charged my hands up with ecto-energy. I blasted him and this time it hit him. I let go with one hand and made a dagger out of crystal. I stabbed him with it and he yelled in pain. He kicked me in the face and I let go in surprise. Then I came back up sporting a broken nose and he was nowhere to be seen. I checked the area with the mind reading power but he was gone. I then turned it off and flew back to the tower since it was almost night. I got there and I didn't see anyone there so I floated to the hospital room. I grabbed some tissue paper and clean the blood from my nose. It was already healed. I threw the tissue away and laid down for a nap.  
No ones pov.  
In Vlad's destroyed lab the green tube opened as a small light turned green. A ton of ectoplasm fell out of it onto the floor. Then a large body fell to the floor. It got up and the ectoplasm fell of of it. It was wearing a black and grey hasmat suit with a DP symbol on it. It's hair was white. The eyes were a bright toxic green. It remembered almost nothing. Except one thing.  
Clone tens pov.  
Flashback.  
A young girl around six years old was staring at me. She was kinda cute. But she had a few scars from the dissections Vlad preformed on her. I knew this because I had seen it myself. She reached up to the glass while Vlad was gone and she wrote in a slightly shaky handwriting "hi." I then reached through the ectoplasm to the glass and wrote "hi" back. Almost everyday we wrote to each other. She taught me a lot of what she knew and I was learning about it. Then one day men in white suits flooded the basement and captured Vlad while he fought them. Then after they left the girl flew down to the basement and grabbed a few papers and a disk then left. After many days and nights, which I slept most of, Vlad returned with another girl. He strapped her to a table and then there was a huge "boom" and the girl flew back down and defeated Vlad. Then she blew up the lab. After that I waited.  
End of flashback.  
I got up and got a strange feeling in my stomach that told me to go to jump city. Something about a girl named raven? I phased outside and took off for it.  
Krystal pov.  
I woke up to a very good smell coming from somewhere in the tower. I got up and followed my nose to the smell. I found the kitchen and saw that cyborg was cooking something. It was a ton of bacon. I walked out to the living room. I was a vegetarian. I don't eat any meat. So I sat down on the couch and waited for him to finish up. After a few minutes he finished and I watched beast boy come out of his room and go to the stove and cook something. Robin came in the room and said "what's wrong with you two. Usually we all wake up to y'all fighting over meat or veggie. So are you guys sick or something. Raven. Get a doctor. I think cyborg and beast boy are sick." Then beast boy said "were not sick. I woke up a little later than normal. I was up almost all night. Playing doom. I just woke up." The robin nodded and sat down at the table. I got up and said "beast boy. Save me something." Then his jaw dropped. He barely managed to say "you want a tofu bacon and eggs breakfast." I nodded and said "well I am a vegetarian so yes please." His eyes widened and he yelled "yes. Another vegetarian in here. I am no longer alone." Then he turned back to the stove and continued to cook. He cooked enough tofu bacon and eggs for himself and me. He placed a plate in front of me and sat down at the opposite side of the table from me. I ate the tofu breakfast which wasn't bad at all and stood up and walked down the hall till I saw a door that was half open. I looked inside and saw raven sitting on her bed reading a book. Then I saw what the room looked like. It was totally gothic. And probably dangerous. Then she looked up at me and sighed. I said "what. I was just looking at your amazing room. What are you reading?" She raised an eyebrow and said "you think my room is amazing." I nodded and said "well for goths it is. I love it." Her jaw dropped and she said "what?" Then I heard a "crack." And I knew something went wrong. I didn't know what though. Then there was a beeping and raven said "I've got to go." And she teleported away. More teleporting. Oh well. I kept walking down the hall till I reached the end of it. There was a small door there. I opened it and saw that it was just a closet with cleaning supplies that most likely were never used. I closed it and walked back to the living room. I sat down on the couch and laid back for a nap till they got back when my ghost sense went off. I stood back up and went ghost. I jumped into the air and phased outside. I flew to the city and began to search for the ghost. I heard a "titans go." In a warehouse and a "beware the amazing powers of the box ghost." Then a "you again." I flew in and saw the titans fighting the box ghost and losing. I said "hi box ghost." Then the said ghost turned and said "oh. Hi Krystal." I said "I changed my name. It's the phantom reaper. Ok?" He nodded. Then robin said "you know him?" I nodded and said "yea. This is the box ghost. He haunts box related places. And he kind of got a girlfriend." Then the box ghost said "yes. The lunch lady is dreamy. And terrifying. I love her." Then I said "hey boxy. Do you want to know where my dad is." He nodded and said "sure. I want to meet the new ghost king." Then I smacked my forehead and said "oh yea. I forgot. He's the new ghost king." I opened a portal to their room in their collage and he flew through. I closed it and raven said "your dad is the ghost king. Who is you dad anyways. Aren't you a clone?" I said "yea I'm a clone. My dad is Danny phantom and Fenton and my mom is Samantha mason. But don't call her that. Call her Sam. I was made with never mind. I have the papers in my bag. Lets go back to the tower so I can show you." I opened a portal to the tower on the floor and flew above it. I went human and fell through it onto the couch. I moved out of the way in time for cyborg to fall through the portal followed by, beast boy, starfire, robin, and finally raven, who floated through it. I closed the portal and ran to get the paper. I got it and ran back. I gave it to robin and he looked at it. After a few minutes he showed it to his team. He gave it back and I ran and put it away. I came back to the living room and it was empty. A note was on the table. I picked it up and read it. "Dr. Light is robbing a bank." I nodded and though of a nap. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes for one. I fell asleep and then saw that I was standing on a field but by myself. I was looking into the distance. I heard a bunch of noise but I couldn't turn my head to see what it was. Then in the distance I saw a single being float forward. It stopped about a hundred yards from me. It was wearing a very torn and ripped up black trench coat. There was a hood on it covering its face. Then out of the ground round it rose hundreds of skeletons. The skeletons waited by the strange being. Then it nodded and the skeletons raced forward. I heard a "charge." Escape my lips and I flew forward scythe in hand. Then I woke up to being shaken. I opened my eyes and said "what." Robin was looking at me and said "you were screaming something and trembling really badly. What happened?" I looked at him confused and said "just a dream. Nothing too bad. Then I remembered something and jumped up and said "I've got to go. I've missed too many lessons already." I went ghost and opened a portal to Clockwork's. I flew through and closed it. I flew into Clockwork's lair and I saw him floating a few feet above the ground. He said "hello Krystal. I'm sorry but we cannot do the lesson today. I have very important things to do. It involves my own training. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." I nodded and flew out. I opened a portal to the teen titans tower and flew through it. I came out and everyone was still where they were when I left. Robin said "that was fast." I replied "well he has his own training so I came back." Then I landed on the floor and changed to human. I heard robin mumble "I'm never going to get use to that." I smiled at that and then beast boy ran up to me and said "want to play a game?" I nodded and said "nah. I'm not very good at any except doom." he nodded and then my phone rang. I answered it and said "hello. Who is this." And I heard a "hi Krystal." From many people. I said "who's all there?" Dani replied "everyone but you really." "Oh. Well hi. How's everything going over there?" "Pretty good. Sam and Danny came over from their collage since the ghost don't really fight him anymore. One look and its "hello sir" or "hello your majesty". So he's bored. How's everything over there?" "Good. I got one clone on our side. He's helping out in the arcade. Now I'm across the country. Pretty close to amity. Like a hour's drive from there." "Where are you at exactly?" "One moment please." I made the mic disappear and said "my family wants to know where I am exactly. Should I tell them before they follow my ecto-signature or let them find out on their own?" Robin said after a few moments "might as well tell them." I made the mic reappear and said "don't freak out but I'm in jump city with the titans." Then a huge amount of screaming reached my ear and I threw the phone across the room on reflex. "Ow." Cyborg walked over to it and said "dang. This is tough. It dented the steel wall but not one scratch on it." I said "well I can make it explode or melt because its made of crystal and I can control crystal." I made the phone fly over to me before he could pick it up and said "hello. Did y'all faint or have a heart attack." Then mom said "well dani and rose fainted. Jack is running around in circle still screaming." I did hear him screaming in the background. "Jazz is wanting to talk to them and take notes on superhero behavior. Maddie is trying to calm down jack and Danny is trying to wake up dani and rose. And I'm trying not to freak out. And keep jazz at bay." "Well to tell you the truth I was expecting worse." "So was I. We'll call you back later when everyone calms down. Bye." "Bye." I put the phone back in my pocket and said "they'll call me back later after they calm down." Robin nodded. I turned and walked down the hall to the medical bay and grabbed my bag. I pulled out the paper with the number 6 at the top and began to study it.  
_Clone number:6  
Clone ghostly weakness: it seems to only be able to be a human but with only a few ghost properties. It has very weak ecto-rays.  
Clone strength: it can multiply itself by a hundred and is much more powerful when it has more of itself.  
Clone physical weakness: its most obvious weakness is that its human and can be hurt just as easily but heals ten percent faster than a regular human but not the fifty percent faster of a half ghost or the sixty of a full ghost._

After I finished studying it I put it back in my bag and looked outside to see that it was dark so I laid down and closed my eyes to go to sleep.


	3. The games

I woke up and I opened my eyes and then closed them again because the sun was blinding me. I covered the many windows with very dark crystal and got up. I locked the door and then changed into new clean clothes. Then I let the crystal dissolve and unlocked the door. I walked into the living room to see some of the titans playing a card game. Cyborg looked up when I entered an said "it's about time you woke up. It's almost noon. Couple minutes before it actually." I nodded and they went back to their game. Raven was making some herbal tea. Starfire was cooking something. And I swear it had an eye and it looked at me pleadingly. The it disappeared. I decided not to say anything about it. I walked over to the table and watched them. Beast boy put down a thunderstorm card. Then robin put down a tornado and beast boy put the rest of his cards away. Cyborg put away all but one card and placed the last card on the table. It was a meteor card. Then robin had a strange look on his face. He put all his cards away except for one. He said "are you sure you don't want to back out. It's fine to me." Then cyborg said "never. Nothing beats meteor." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Then robin placed his last card down face down and sat back in triumph. Cyborg slowly began to flip the card over when he dropped it and said "is it too late to back out?" Then robin nodded. Beast boy flipped the card over and gasped in surprise. He said "the black hole. But they only made three of those. How?" It was true. The card he flipped over had a black hole on it. Robin said "I ordered it from a catalogue when it was made." Then there was a blinding light and cyborg said "not again." I went ghost and took a battle stance. We appeared in a large room with various hero's and villains in it. There was Skulker, ember, a lady with a few sparks running over her, a clown, superman, batman, the teen titans, and of course me. Then their was a loud "welcome hero's and villains. It is I. The master of games." Robin said "where are you?" The MOG(master of games[its kind of long]) said "I'm up above the arena. But don't worry. When you lose you will appear with a large red X on your shoulder. But let's introduce everyone.  
First we have batman. The dark knight of Gotham city.  
Second robin or the boy wonder. Apprentice to batman. Leader of the teen titans.  
Third joker. The evil clown who is the arch enemy of batman.  
Fourth livewire. The lady with a shocking personality.  
Fifth Skulker. The gost zone greatest hunter.  
Sixth ember. The dead rockstar.  
Seventh starfire. The super alien and girlfriend of robin.  
Eighth cyborg. The half machine man who is the robotic muscle of the titans.  
Ninth beast boy. The green changling and a valuable member of the titans.  
Tenth raven. The half demon girl who defeated trigon.  
Eleventh superman. The super man from krypton. The most powerful man anywhere.  
And finally twelfth Krystal phantom or the phantom reaper. The young halfa with strong bonds to the spiritual side.

First off we'll have a small break to have something to eat then I'll name off who will be fighting who." Then tables full of food and drink popped up from the floor. I flew over to the table and grabbed a plate and filled it with a few veggie burgers. I ate them and then waited for the fight to begin. I overheard a bunch of people talking about how superman was too strong to fight. It was obviously him who was going to win. I said "lay off him. So what if he's going to win. Y'all don't need to whine about it." Most of the people looked at me funny. I gave them my death eyes and all of them looked away including superman. I knew that i was going to lose but I won't give in easily. Then the MOG said "okay. Lets begin shall we. The pairs are batman vs robin. Superman vs joker. Starfire vs livewire. Raven vs ember. Cyborg vs beast boy. And finally Skulker vs Krystal." Then I was transported to a place that looked like a strange jungle. I began to float one way till I found the end of it. It was just a really tall wall with a ceiling. I tried to phase through it but it shocked me. Ghost proof. Nice. Then I heard a noise and turned. Skulker was behind a small fern trying to sneak up on me. I said "for the ghost zone greatest hunter your hunting skills still need to be improved." He said "hey. There's few ghost that I want to catch that I haven't. Only the halfas. And the kings. I can catch any other ghosts." I raised an eyebrow and said "sure." He growled and flew at me at high speeds. I raised an hand and blasted him full power. His head flew off and I flew over to it and picked him up out of a hole in it and then we were transported to the regular room. I dropped him and his armor appeared. He climbed in it and said "I'll get you next time." A red X appeared on his shoulder. Superman and over we're here too. Joker had a red X on his shoulder. Then robin and batman appeared both with red X on their shoulders. They were both knocked out. Then starfire and livewire appeared. Starfire had a red X on her shoulder. Then raven and ember appeared. Raven was knocked out and has a red X on her shoulder. Beast boy and cyborg appeared. Beast boy had a red X on his shoulder but cyborgs arm was badly dented. Then the MOG said "good. The people who are out will stay and rest. As soon as everyone is ready well continue. If you are ready stand on the red line." A red line appeared. I walked over and stood on it. Superman ember and livewire did the same. A robot arm for cyborg appeared on a table. He replaced it and stood on the line. The MOG said "good but we have five able bodied people available. I will have to find a new player. Hmm. How about...yes he'll work. I present a new contestant. I present the box ghost." Then the box ghost appeared. Ember flew over to him and began talking to him. "Okay the pairs are the box ghost vs cyborg. Livewire vs superman. Krystal vs ember. Go." I was transported to a concert stadium. Not good. Then really loud rock music started to blare and I was thrown from one side to the other. After a few minutes i managed to get away from it and then I found her playing her guitar and I shot a well aimed blast at her. It didn't hit her but it hit her guitar and broke it. She looked at me and said "hey. You are going to pay for that dipstick." She flew up towards me and I blasted her. She flew back a few feet and I did it again and again and again. Finally we were transported to the regular place and ember had a red X on her shoulders. Everyone else was already here. Livewire and the box ghost also had a red X on their shoulders. The MOG said "congratulations superman cyborg and Krystal. You are in the final three. Now because it is the final three superman will wait this one out. So when you two are ready step up to the red line." I did so followed by cyborg who had cardboard on him in most of the joints such as the neck. We were transported to a place that looked similar to the Titan towers basement. I heard a noise and saw cyborg in a huge tank like thing. He aimed at me and said "sorry. This will hurt." He fired and green pieces of rock flew out of the barrel. Ecto-rainiom. I jumped to the side and it flew right past me. He turned and began to fire again. I jumped to the side and forward. Then I flew forward while he aimed at me and I hit an invisible painful barrier. I saw red flowers in a circle around him. I took a breath and the flowers got covered in crystal. I flew towards him and then blasted him out of the gun. He hit the wall and I flew over to him and hit him across the head so hard his human parts got knocked out. We were transported back to the room and the MOG said "congrats Krystal. Now it is time for the final showdown. Krystal vs superman. I was transported to a bright blue room. Superman was on one side. I was on the other. He said "sorry." And flew towards me at tremendous speeds. I put a very thick wall of crystal up between us and he smacked into it and it cracked. He rubbed his head and then began to punch it. It cracked and I saw the lines crisscrossing the wall. I fixed it and made it thicker. He kept braking it. I took a battle stance and put both of my arms out in front of and and raised my hands to where both of them aimed at the wall and superman. I took a deep breath and then the cracking stopped. I saw that superman had stopped trying to break it by punching and he was backing up. He hit the far wall and began to fly faster than I could. I took another deep breath and then pushed a bunch of crystal out of my palms towards the wall. It hit the wall and kept going. It surrounded superman and still kept going expanding all the while. It filled the room from my hands to the far wall. I mean the steel walls. Superman was stuck. What. My jaw dropped. Then my energy levels did too. It dropped maybe halfway. I stood straight up and closed my mouth. He couldn't move. I couldn't believe what I just did. He should of broke right through it. Well it was a lot of crystal. After a few seconds we were transported back and I made the crystal dissolve, which gave me a good bit of energy back strangely enough. Then superman flew over to me and said "I like her. Someone who can trap me in something other than kryponite (Is that how it's spelled. Correct me if I'm wrong.) now that's amazing." I smiled. Everyone else except starfire and the ghosts were in shock still. Beast boy was rapidly changing animals to fast for me to make out. Robin was mumbling under his breath. Batman was doing the same thing but faster. Starfire was confused. Raven was surrounded by dark matter and it kept breaking things. Not people thankfully. Livewire was surrounded by sparks. Joker had things spilling out of his pocket. The ghost were talking. After a few seconds I gave them my death eyes and they began to walk around normally. The dark energy surround raven slowly dissipated. Things stopped breaking but she looked in shock. I was in shock but I'd rather not be the center of attention. Joker began to pick things up rapidly. Livewire was no longer surrounded by sparks. Batman and robin were talking to each other. The MOG said "well. That was a surprise of any definition. Our winner is Krystal phantom or the phantom reaper. I will send a video to your homes and for Krystal her family. Not that your leaving but I will send a video. Now it is time to face your worst nightmare. Goodbye." I was transported into a park. I knew this park. It was in amity. My family was sitting on a blanket talking. I saw something heading right for them. I jumped ran towards them but I wasn't fast enough. The huge piece of ecto-rainiom was about to hit them when a bright light from the sky hit it and it vaporized. Then the dream began to dissipate. The MOG said "what. Your unlucky. Since I can't trap you in a nightmare I'll just have to send you back." I woke up in the real world and then a bright light began to send me somewhere. I ended up in the ops center of the Titan tower and then I made a portal to the arena again. I got in turned invisible and then flew around. The people were still asleep. I saw a strange machine in the corner. It was a light blue. I looked at their bodies. Very very faintly a light blue aura type thing surrounded them. I then walked over to it and shot it. It broke and they began to wake up. I said "time to wake up." Under my breath and made a portal to jump city. After everyone woke up I whistled and jumped through the portal. After a while they followed. Robin left to put the MOG in jail and I yawned and said "goodnight." I became human which shocked everyone but the titans and went to the medical bay and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.


	4. Crash and crush

I woke up and stood up. Then I stretched and walked out of the medical bay. No one was here yet or they had already left. I walked back down the hallway and heard snoring from multiple room. So they were asleep still. I cracked my knuckles and thought "it's time for a good breakfast." I walked to the kitchen and made dozens of pans and plates. I concentrated for a few seconds then the pans began to heat up. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I poured some on a pan and it turned to steam. I sat down and then concentrated. The fridge opened and various ingredients for the breakfast flew out in crystal bowls. The same thing happened to the cupboards. They began to pour into various pans and crystal spatulas and spoons appeared and began to mix the stuff. I saw a small notebook sitting on the counter. In small letters it had "Starfire's cookbook." I opened it and flipped a few pages till I found a plate with a bunch of green blue and red things. The title read "friendship breakfast" and then a unpronounceable word. I looked at the instructions to make it and then more crystal stuff appeared and more ingredients for it flew out of the fridge and cupboards. After a few minutes it was done and I made plates and had them set down on the table which I made look nicer with a crystal lacy tablecloth. I made forks spoons and knifes and had them set next to the plates. I had the pans neatly put the food on the plates and then covered them with a lid and inscribed their names on various plates that held their food. I made sure the herbal tea was ready and I made a few cups and poured their drinks in them and filled a special one with mustard for starfire. I made it where they couldn't see what was in them and they couldn't take off the lids. I went down the hall and knocked on robins door. Nothing. I knocked again and I was met by silence. Then I went down the hall a little further and knocked on Starfire's door. There was a rustle of cloth and then Robin answered without his uniform put on properly like he just threw it on. I thought to myself that I did not want to know what had happened a few moments ago (nothing inappropriate just things like a back rub and kissing). I said "get your girlfriend and get down to the dining table." I continued down the hall and knocked on ravens door then cyborgs then beast boy. Once they all got down to the table I sat down in my spot and said "I made something because of how nice you guys have been and this is how I'm saying thanks." Then the lids disappeared and the same happen with the cups. They gasped. Starfire said "yay. Friend Krystal made friendship grulisheds. And mustard." She drank some of the yellow liquid and raven said "you know how to make herbal tea. How?" I replied "well my mom likes to drink it and so she taught me and I have to say. It's pretty good and I saw how you like it so I made it. I'm sorry if its not just how you like it. It's an old mason recipe. She taught me a bunch. She may be a vegetarian but she can make anything. I used what she taught me to make this." Se took a drink and exclaimed "this is amazing. Can you show me how to make it?" I nodded. She smiled for the first time that I've seen. After breakfast I said "you guys should have a day of relaxation. I'll take care of the bad guys today. Trust me. Just give me something so I know where their at and I'll take care of them." Robin said "Krystal can you give us a moment?" I nodded and left. I walked down the hall to the medical bay and sat down on the bed. My phone rang. "Hello." "Hi Krystal. It's Vanellope. Remember." I said "yes. How could I forget you. How'd the upgrade go?" "Amazing. Guess what." "Um. I don't know. Just tell me." "You'll have to see. I can't really tell you." "Okay. Be there in a few." I hung up and wrote a note saying that I would be back later. I opened a portal to the castle doors and I knocked. Then I closed the portal and a door opened. I walked in. There was a tall girl sitting on a throne. The king and queen were nowhere to be seen. I said "where is the king queen and princess." The girl said "I'm the president. Mom and dad were deleted in the update." "President Vanellope? You have changed. Your older than my mom and dad. Your what. Eighteen?" She nodded and said "yep. Around that age. They changed our ages because the attendance of this game was mostly teens they changed it and now even more kids show up. Oh and the go gitching hasn't changed. I can still do it just fine." I nodded and said "cool. This is amazing. So what else changed?" "Not much. They fixed and finished the cola mountain bonus track." Then there was a "ding. Ding. Ding." And Vanellope said "I've got to go. Talk to you later." And she ran out. I made a portal to the titian tower medical bay and jumped in. I closed it and grabbed the note and crumpled it up. I threw it away and heard someone coming down he hall. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see the titans standing on the other side. Robin had something in his fist. I said "yes?" Robin said "we've just finished talking about something and we've agreed." He held his hand out fist closed palm down. I held my hand under his after a moments hesitation and he dropped something into it. It was a Titan communicator. I gasped. "Would you become a Titan. Even if its just for a little while." I nodded. "Well welcome to the titans phantom reaper." I said "thank you." Then the alarm went off and I went ghost and phased through the walls to their ops center. There was a robbery on Main Street. The jewelry store. I nodded and phased outside. I took off for the jewelry store and got there in just a few seconds. There was a guy in a ski mask with a big gun standing just inside the door. I turned invisible and phased inside. I flew to behind him and pulled the scythe off the bracelet and it grew to full size. Then I filled the room with dark "fog" and then I said "your time has come." He jumped up and turned in midair. "Wwwhos there?" I turned visible and intangible and said "me. The phantom reaper. As I said your time has come." He fell to his knees and began to beg for his life. I said "quiet mortal. I will give you your life on one condition. You go to jail and stay there for your full sentience. Then when you get out find a nice job and raise a family. Now goodbye." I turned invisible and let the fog dissipate. He turned, dropped the gun, and ran out. I flew farther into the store. One more guy was stealing from the registrar and the cases. I made it foggy and and he didn't notice. I said "your time has come." He looked up and said "yea. Sure. Who are you. And where are you hiding. Huh chicken." I flew right in front of him and turned visible. He gasped and jumped back. He picked up a gun and began to shoot at me. The bullets flew through me. He gasped and said "wwho are you?" "I am the phantom reaper. And as I said your time has come. Unless." "Unless what? I'll do anything." "Anything. Okay. You will walk outside with no weaponry of any kinds and go to jail for your full sentience. Then when you get out you will find a job and raise a family. Now goodbye." I turned invisible and made the fog dissipate. He dropped the gun and ran outside. I flew outside and started back for the tower. I made it there after a few minutes and phased inside. Robin beast boy and cyborg were playing a racing game. I phased through the windows and said "robbers in jail." Robin said "good job." I sat down on the couch. Then the alarm went off. Cyborg pulled up a picture of what was in trouble and it showed the Titan tower itself. He mumbled "what." And it read "missile launch detected. Please vacate the area." Cyborg said "crap." And robin yelled "everyone get out now." Cyborg jumped through the window while starfire picked robin up and followed cyborg through the window. Beast boy turned into a eagle and flew out. I was about to fly out when I noticed that raven was still inside. I phased into her room and saw her meditating with a mirror next to her. As soon as I entered she began to move. Hr eyes opened and she said "what." I said "it's time to leave. There a missile coming for the tower." She turned white and disappeared. I flew outside and landed next to the titans. I saw a bright light streaking across the sky towards the tower. I made a thick crystal shield over us and watched as it hit the tower. It blew a huge hole in the windows and I saw things like the couch flying out of it. After the stuff stopped falling I let the shield disappear and I flew up. I knew that they were following me in various ways. I reached the towers new hole first and saw a huge path of destruction going to the back of the tower. I flew to the back and saw a body laying on the ground. I pushed it over with my foot and gasped. It was dad. Why's he here. Wait a minute. I landed and kneeled down to examine him. I noticed that his hair was a slightly different color. It was more grey than white. And it wasn't from the dust. I opened a eye gently and saw that his eyes were a grey-ish green. This wasn't dad. Then who. Oh duh. The last clone. Clone number ten. I turned my mind reading power on and began to search his mind. He came out of his tube yesterday. He flew nonstop for here. He fell asleep sometime during the flight. But why here. I searched farther. Then it became a little more clear. A single name flew through his head. Raven. I turned my mind reading power off and noticed that everyone else was here. I turned and and saw raven in the back with a strange expression on her face. I said "he's a good guy. He fell asleep flying here. And as far as I can tell his fine. I'll clean this up. You guys can go have pizza and a movie while I'm working." Robin went to say something when I opened a portal under the titans and dumped them in the pizza place. I closed it and picked the guy up. I walked to the medical bay which somehow survived fine. I placed him on a bed and began to work. I replaced what I couldn't repair. The windows would survive another blast just like that because they were made of crystal courtesy of yours truly. I flew the couch back up. Got new computer parts. After a while it was physically fine but the computer wouldn't turn on. I looked at it then sighed. Sometimes I'm not very smart. I pressed the on button and it turned on. I heard something behind me and turned. The clone was standing up in the hall. He said "where am I? I forgot your name. I decided that mine would be Thanatos phantom." I said "I'm Krystal Fenton or the phantom reaper. I remember you. Your clone ten. Well your in the Titan tower. Home of the titans. You fell asleep and crashed here. Literally." "Do you know a um. A person named raven." I nodded and said "yep. She's a Titan. Why?" "Well. Um. It's. she's. I just need to see her I guess." "Well you'll have to wait. She's not here at the moment. But your welcome to wait." Then the alarm went off. I turned to the computer and saw that a large stone monster was attacking a construction site. I said "stay here. I'll be back in a few." I jumped into the air and took off for the construction site. I reached it and saw it attacking a few people working in the crane. I said "hey rock head. Over here." He turned and said "who are you." "I'm the phantom reaper. Or your worst nightmare." He picked up a truck and threw it at me I turned intangible and it flew through me and landed in the dirt. I said "nice. Do you pitch baseball like that?" He roared and began to run towards me. I brought a hand up and a thick wall of crystal rose up. He ran into it and knocked himself out. I made the crystal disappear and flew back to the tower. I saw police racing to the construction site. I got back to the tower and saw that the titans weren't back yet. He was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him and we waited in silence. After around ten minutes they came back. Raven saw Thanatos and she teleported away. Thanatos saw her and I saw a slight blush appear on his face but it quickly disappeared. He said "hello. My name is Thanatos phantom. I'm guessing your the titans. Except raven." When he said raven his voice slightly changed but I highly doubt that anyone else heard it because I had trouble hearing it. Robin said "good to meet you. Yes were the teen Titans." Then cyborg said "Krystal you clean up well." Then robin continued. "Well the titans are robin cyborg raven starfire beast boy and the newest member the phantom reaper." He turned to me and said "your a member of the teen titans. What else have you left out?" Playfully. "Not much. My dad Danny Fenton and phantom is now the king of the ghost zone. I can use crystal really easily and I've got a future with me dying in it. And I think that's all." His eyebrows raised. I said "yep. The grand future of me." Then I began to walk back to the medical bay. I got there and sat down on my bed. Then a few minutes later cyborg came in and said "you don't sleep in there. Your a Titan. You get a suite. Come on." I followed him through the tower till we got to a door a few doors down from ravens. He opened it and I saw that the room had a large bed. A panel on the wall next to the door. A closet. A desk and a chair. He said "it's not much because it used to be a storage room but we cleaned it up a little bit ago but never got around to finishing it. I hope you don't mind." "This room is amazing. Thank you. Thank everyone." He nodded and left. I walked in and closed the door. I locked it and sat on the bed. I wanted to know what Thanatos was doing at the moment because he just came here out of the blue and crashed here. So I turned my mind reading power on and began to read Thanatos's mind. "Raven. She's amazing. More than I could ever dream or hope for. But. But what if she doesn't like me. What if she kicks me out. Or what if she finds someone else. Then what? I love her from first sight but does she even like me. I mean she saw me and instantly teleported away. She probably haws me for crashing the tower. I probably would." I then thought back to when they came back. I turned invisible and hit the rewind button on my watch. I rewound until they were about to come in and I flew back out and sat in the middle of the room. They came in and I realized that I was straight in front of raven. I backed up on instinct. Raven saw Thanatos and I saw a slight blush appear on her face. I nodded and hit fast forward. I fast forwarded till I was in my new room. Then I floated in there as I hit rewind. I hit play and sat down. I didn't realize that I had went ghost till now. I became human and began to read ravens mind. "What is up with this. You can do wait a minute. Krystal. Get out of my head. I know that your somehow reading my mind." I thought back to her "well I do know what I need to know now. Bye." I turned it off and raven teleported to my room. I smiled innocently and said "yes?" "What do you know? Tell me now. Or I will transport you to another dimension." "Alright. I'll talk. I know you have a crush on Thanatos." Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face. a loud "crack" was heard. She said "what. I can't. No. It's not true. We haven't even meet properly." I sighed and said "raven. Listen. I may of never been in love but I do know some stuff about it. This may sound a bit cliché (that is how its spelled right? Tell me if its wrong.) but love can come at first sight. And I probably shouldn't say this but he has had a crush on you before he even saw you. He is worried that you won't like him. Or you'll date someone else. He truly likes you. It could be love of course." I made a portal under her and she fell through. I closed it and made a similar one under Thanatos, who was in the op center still. I made one under me and close both. Thanatos was in a soundproof stall on one side of the room and raven was in an identical one on the opposite side of the room. I made it kind of like one way glass. They could see out but now in. On ravens box was a kind of geeky girl with glasses who looked so life like I expected to see her move. On Thanatos's was a geeky boy that looked so lifelike. I made a microphone that changes your voice in each of their boxes and made one for myself. I put speakers in the rooms and next to me. I said "welcome mystery guests. This is a kind of dating room. No powers work in here except my own. The rules of this is simple. One no saying your name. The other person won't hear unless I think it's satisfactory. Two you have to be truthful. Three don't try to escape. It's useless. Four answer the questions. Now prepare to be questioned. There are five questions. The box that is glowing blue is box one. The box that is glowing red is box two. Ok. Box number one. Your first question is. Are you in love?" Then a slightly distorted voice just unable to be recognized said "yes." It was identifiable as a males voice though. Then I said "ok. Box number two. Are you in love?" Then a distorted girls voice said "fine. Yes." "Okay. Question two. Box one. Is the person you love the most perfect person in the world. Does it seem like the world rotates around them? Does it seem as if the world would be a dark and dreary place without them?" "Yes to all of them." "Good. Now box two. Same thing. Is the person you love the most perfect person in the world. Does it seem like the world rotates around them. Does it seem like the world would be dark and dreary without them." "...yes." "Great. Question. number three. Box one. When you saw them did it seem like it was love at first sight?" "Yes." "Same thing box two. When you saw them did it seem like love at first sight?" "...yes." "Great. Now. Question four. Box one. Would you do anything for the person you love. Anything. Go to the ends of the earth. Beat any challenge for them. Overcome any and every obstacle to make them happy?" "Yes I would." "Great. Box same thing. Would you do anything for the person you love. Anything. Go to the ends of the earth. Beat any challenge for them. Overcome any and every obstacle to make them happy?" "..yes." "Great. Last question. Both of you answer at the same time please. Are you ready to see the person across from you. Your perfect match." Two voices in perfect sinc said "yes." I made the boxes melt. They walked towards each other. Raven said "Krystal your a jerk you know that. I've didn't want to say that to him." Thanatos looked hurt so I said "but you love him more than anything right?" "Yes. But that's not the problem. Can we go back to the tower? I need to talk to you about something." I nodded and made the room dissolve. Two portal opened and Thanatos jumped into one while I followed raven into the other one. We stepped into ravens room. I closed the portals and said "ok." Raven began to talk. "A while ago I fell in love with something named Malchior. He was trapped in a book and for a good reason. As it turned out he was an evil dragon. He used me to get out and he broke my heart. I thought that I could never love anyone again but here comes Thanatos ad steals my heart. I don't know what to do any more." I closed my eyes and said "if he hurts you he will regret it for the short amount of time he will still be around. I will kill him. Because you guys are like my extended family. Just try it and if you don't like where its going then you can cut it off and I'll make sure he never bothers you again. But I have a feeling that he will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Er well more satisfied. Or whatever." She nodded and said "I'm going to meditate for a bit. My emotions are jumping around in my head like Mexican jumping beans." "Ok. Hey if you want we can go visit some ghost friends of mine like Prophet. Or maybe lovely. My mentor clockwork is always an option." She nodded and said "maybe I'll take you up on that offer." I nodded and walked out. I walked into the living room to see cyborg, beast boy, and some random boy playing a racing game. Cyborgs was winning. Beast boy was in second. The other person was in third. I walked over to them and waited till they finished the race and said "who are you?" The person turned and said "I'm Thanatos. But in human form. Their really good at video games." I nodded and said "well I can beat them at doom and my mom can beat them." Cyborg said "bring her. We're not plying doom against Krystal. She's very good. She can beat anyone I know at doom." I opened a portal to Fenton works. And hopped in. I saw mom planting a bright blue flower in the yard. A bunch was already planted. She finished planting that one and said to herself "well I'm done. Now what." I said "well I know something." She turned toward me and said "Krystal your back. Well you have something for me to do?" I nodded and said "it's through that portal." She walked up to me and hopped in. I followed and saw mom frozen in shock. I sighed and said "mom. These are the titans and a friend of mine. They want to challenge you to a game of your choice." She nodded and said "well. Krystal. You could have told me before I came here. Well how about a doom tournament. Me Krystal Danny dani tucker and whoever here wants to play." Cyborg began to say something but I covered his mouth with crystal and said "that's a great idea but they don't want to play doom against me. I'll sit over here ok." She nodded and I removed the crystal from cyborgs mouth. They set up the game and mom called them. After a few minutes I remembered something. I closed the portal and sighed. They started the game and I heard cyborg say "how did chaos get here. This is a private server for this tower and whoever Sam invited. Sam. Who's chaos?" Then mom said "me." Cyborg said "crap. I think Id rather play against anyone else. Like Krystal." Them mom said "well it's to late." I smiled and sat back. I closed my eyes for a quick nap.  
I had to rewrite this chapter around a hundred times. Trust me. It's hard to make this as real as possible but ravens not really a person who is one for being in love really.

I'm sorry but I unfortunatly can't finish this right now. As soon as I can get on a computer my first priority is more of this


	5. a drawing

I woke up to mom shaking me. Once I was awake she said "well young lady. You do have some stories too tell. But at the mean time do you mind sending me home? Or am I supposed to fly there?" I opened a portal to the living room at home and she jumped through. Then she yelled "close it now krystal." I closed it quickly and sighed happily. I missed my family. I got up and walked down the hall to my room. I got there and walked in. I made sure the door was shut and sat down the bed. I glanced at the clock and then laid down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to the sun blinding me. So I got up. I grabbed my bag and pulled out some clothes. I changed into them and stretched. I opened the door and walked out. The door shut behind me. I began to walk doen the hall when a strange smell hit me I gasped and covered my nose. It smelled like rotten eggs and a skunk. Eww. I looked around and saw where the smell was coming from. Beast boys room. I raised a hand towards it and the room filled with crystal. I shook my head and began to walk to the kitchen. I saw beast boy sitting on the couch playing a game against cyborg. I walked up behind him and said "you really need to clean your room. And buy a ton of air freshener." He nodded and kept playing. I sighed. I turned and saw a small bowl of blue liver looking things. I blinked. Starfire was drinking a bottle of mustard. Raven was ignoring Thantos who was staring dreamily at her. But every few seconds she'd look at him and I swear that a bit of a blush would appear. Then she'd look away again. I turned and walked into the hall. I went ghost and phased through the ceiling. I flew up above the roof and began to do spirals and figure eights. After a while I heard a loud alarm and flew back down to the tower as the titans were leaving. Robin saw me and said "watch Thanatos." I nodded and flew over to Thanatos who was drawing a picture of somethings. I said "what are you drawing?" He replied "nothing. Just a picture." I nodded and said "sure it is. About?" He stood up and grabbed the paper and started to walk down the hall. I sighed and said "please show me." He stopped and said "its stupid." I glared at him and said "just show me." He turned and began to walk back to me. He stopped a couple feet away from me and reached out with his left hand palm-down. I reached up under his left hand with my right one. He dropped a folded piece of paper into my hand and walked away. I slowly unfolded and then gasped when I saw what it was. It was a drawing of Raven. But it was so life like. I half expected her to walk off the paper. I got a idea. I walked down the hall to Raven's room and phased through the door into her room. I walked over to a blank area on the wall. I folded the corners backwards made the paper and my hands intangible. I stuck the corners of the paper into the wall and made the paper tangible. I pulled my hands away and turned them tangible. The paper stuck to the wall. Good. I phased out of Raven's room and walked back to the living room. I sat down on the couch and made my laptop appear. I logged onto doom and saw a ton of people on. I started off at where I stopped.

Time skip. Twenty-three minutes.

I stopped playing as the titan came back. Raven walked to her room. Then Thanatos ran out of the hall with dark matter chasing him. I walked down the hall to Raven's room. The door was open and she was holding the drawing. I said "I put it in here. Thanatos just drew it." She glared at me. I glared back. Finally she looked away. I stopped glaring at her. I turned and walked back to the living room. Thanatos walked back into the living room without the dark matter. He looked at me and shook his head. I just smiled. He walked down the hall and I faced my laptop again. Doom was still open. I relogged on and continued to play for a while.

Time skip. Four hours. Sixteen minutes.

I got off of doom and yawned. I glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen. It was pretty late. I stood and made the laptop disappear. I walked sleepily down down the hall towards my room. I was passing beast boy's room when I remembered the crystal. I made it dissolve and finished walking to my

room. I phased through the door and laid down. I fell asleep instantly.

Im sorry I havent updated in a while but I'm going to as mush as possible. If there's any mistakes please PM me and I'll correct them.


	6. Flamont

In this chapter I'm going to bring in the evil thing protecting the clone. I woke up to a loud alarm blaring. I jumped out of bed and phased through the wall. I phased into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. I ate it as I ran for the op center. I made it to the op center as they were leaving. I followed them. Robin said "robbery in main." I changed into my ghost half and phased through the wall and followed them to the robbery. We got to the jewelry store and found four guys in ski masks inside. One had a gun. The other three had knifes and bags. I went in invisible and flew over to the one with the gun. I remembered the time mom told me about how dad had overshadowed grandpa to go to a parent teacher conference. Then I decided to try it. I phased into the robbers body and took control of him. I made him turn to his men and I said in a deep voice "guys. Come here." They did. Then I said in the same voice "give me the money." They handed me the bags. I tossed them to the clerk. One guy said "why'd ya do da?" I glared at them. Then Robin dropped out of a vent and hid behind a rack of clothes. I said in my normal voice "all they've got are knifes Robin." Robin peeked out from the side of the clothes rack. I walked over to him. He grabbed my arm and twisted it. Then he hit me very hard on the head. I phased out of the guy and the pain disappeared. I glared at Robin for a second then floated over to the other guys. They pointed their knifes at me and backed up. I backed them into a corner. One of them threw their knife at me. I didnt have time to turn intangible but it hit me in the right arm. It hurt. I fell to the ground and glared at them as I gripped my arm. I felt my eyes flash a brighter green for a moment. I let go of my arm and pressed the pause button on my watch. Everything froze. I felt my arm become cooler as the healing process began. I walked over to the men and first took their knifes and destroyed them with a few ecto-rays. Next I made three large tigers and had the tigers stand in front of the men. I reached over too my watch and pressed play. The men were confused for less than a second. Then they all curled up in a ball as the tigers growled at them. The police came in and I turned invisible. I made the tigers dissolve without a trace. I looked down and saw some green liquid type stuff on the ground. Ectoplasm. Great. I bent down to clean it when my ghost sense went off. I stood up and let my invisibility drop. I spooked a few policemen but I didnt stick around. I phased through the roof and took off. My ghost sense went off again as I passed a small library. I dived downwards and phased through the roof. I phased through a few floors till I reached the basement where my ghost sense went off again. I floated a couple inches off the ground and began to search the basement. I passed through a room full of filing cabinets and a empty room. I was in a room full of books when I heard a voice. "Where are the books on Trigon? I was certain they were somewhere around here. But where?" I floated around the end of a bookshelf and saw a tall ghost with orange flaming hair. He was wearing a long cape made of orange flame, orange flaming jeans and a orange flaming sweater. He looked around twenty years old but with ghosts they could be twenty or twenty million years old. He was careful not to touch any books but a pair if gloves sat on a stool. He didnt see me yet. I aimed one hand at him and the other reached for the thermos at my waist. I shot an ecto-ray at him and it hit hit in the side of his head. He turned and smiled cruelly. I backed up as both of his hands now had fireballs in them. He threw them at me and I tried to dodge. One missed me but the other hit my cloak. It caught on fire instantly and I stopped to rip it off. He threw two more while I was distracted. They both hit me on my chest. I dropped to the floor and began to roll around till the fire was extinguished. I stood up without my cloak and began to rapid fire ecto-rays at him. Most of them hit him but he never seemed to get hurt. He laughed and fire some more fireballs at me. I didged them while shooting some ecto-rays at him. They hit him and nothing happened. Then he laughed again and shouted "you can't hurt a Flamont." Then he threw more fireballs towards me. I dropped to the floor and rodded left. Once the fireballs had gone I stood back up behind a bookshelf and was about to shoot him again when a book title caught my eye. It was labeled 'Trigon the Terrible and how to summon him.' I grabbed it thinking that this was the book he wanted. I walked out from behind the shelf holding the book. He threw fireballs at me but they dissipated when he saw the title. He said "give me that book little girl." I shook my head and he growled then smiled. I felt a extreme heat behind me and when I turned I saw a huge pillar of fire coming for me. I tried to teleport very hard and this time I was successful. Everything went black for a moment then the color returned. I was not in jump city. Then my energy drained and I collapsed. I changed to human. I managed to look up and saw a small sign. It said "Hawaii" Great. Im in Hawaii. I looked down and saw that I was covered in burns. Then my eyes closed and I passed out. I woke up later on the same bit of land and stood up. About half the burns were gone. I made a portal to the titan tower living room and stepped through. No one was here. I looked out the window and saw that it was night. I closed the portal and walked down the hall to my room. I phased through the door and dropped onto the bed for more sleep. I was alseep before my head hit the pillow.


	7. Bank robbery

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I got out of bed and grabbed my bag. I pulled out fresh clothes and changed into them. My burns were gone. But I would need a new ghost outfit. Dad's and Dani's uniforms regenerated because they were still wearing their original uniforms. Mine and moms were new uniforms. We made ours after we became half ghost. Mine because I like the new one. Moms because hers would be mostly white. I grabbed my phone and called dad. He picked up after a few rings and said "this is Danny Fenton. Who is this?" I said "hi dad. Do you know if the ghost zone has any clothes makers?" He chuckled and said "hi krystal. Yes the ghost zone has clothesmakers. Right past the whirling pit of eternal pain and before the land of the suffering. Is tha-hey get back here. Sorry I've got to go. Dani's trying to sneak out. Talk to you later." He hung up. I sighed and put the phone in my pocket. I phased through the door and walked into a argument. "Meat" "veggie" "Meat" "veggie" "Meat" "veggie" "Meat" "veggie" "Meat" "veggie" I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. After. A few seconds I opened my eyes and walked past everyone to the kitchen where I made me a quick bowl of cereal. I sat in a chair I made in the corner where I could see everything but the hall. They coukd see me if they tried but everyone seemed busy. Except Robin and Starfire who were missing. Raven was looking at a piece of paper. After a second I realized what it was due to the ripped corners. It was the drawing. I smiled. Cyborg and beast boy were still arguing. I frowned. Thanatos was playing a game. I finished the bowl and rinsed it off. I walked down the hall to my room. Once there I changed into my ghostly half and opened a portal to the ghost zone by the land of suffering. Then my door opened and Raven walked in my room and gasped. Then she composed herself and said "I'm going with you because its either this or going with Starfire to the mall." I smiled and said "well thats too bad because its too dangerous. Sorry." Her eyes flashed red and I shrugged. Then I said "fine." I stepped through the portal to the ghost zone and Raven followed me. I heard her gasp. I closed the portal and began to float towards the place dad told me about. Raven was right behind me. After a few seconds she said "I'm guessing that this is the spiritual level." I chuckled and said "I guess you could call it that although its name is the ghost zone." I found a door right where it was supposed to be. It read 'ghost shopping plaza. All welcome.' I opened the door and floated through. Raven was still trailing me. I saw a ton of shops like in a mall floating around. I stopped at one that had a green shirt hanging from a hook abouve the door. I opened the door and floated into a dark room. The only light came from the green windows. A old lady ghost hehind a counter asked me "what does thee want?" I said "I kind of burned my last uniform and I need a new one. Like this." I made a small portal and pulled my notebook from it. I showed her the page with my uniform on it and she nodded. Then a old looking sewing machine started running at super fast speeds. She said "that will be fourty-five dollars." I pulled out a fifty dollar bill from the portal and laid it on the counter. She grabbed it and gave me a five back. I put it in the portal along with my notebook and closed it. The sewing machine stopped and she pulled two black things from it. My uniform. It was the same down as my last one. I thanked her and we left. I told Raven that I'd be right back as I made a black box around me. I pulled off the rest of my old uniform and pulled the new one on. I shot a ecto-ray at the old one and it burned up. I made the box dissappear and asked Raven if she wanted to see anything. She nodded. I toom her through the ghost zone showing her as much as I could for a few hours.

Time skip. Five hours. Thirty-two minutes.

I said "two more things then I'm done. This is my mentor, Clockwork's lair or tower."as we passed his lair. We flew for a few more second till we were right outside a large castle with dad's DP symbol on the doors. I said "this is the kings lair. Right now my dad is the king. Want to meet him?" She nodded again. I flew over to the doors and knocked very hard on them. After a few seconds the door was opened by the fright knight. He said "king Phantom is this way." He lead the way down the main hall to a throne who had a ghost sitting in it. I ran up to him while pushing my hood down. I stopped next to him and said "this is Danny Phantom. My dad." He smiled and said "well as you now know I'm Danny Phantom and I'm guessing that your Raven of the teen titans." She nodded. Then there was a beeping and Raven pulled out a communicator. Mine started beeping at the same time. I pressed a button on it and it stopped. I said "sorry but we've got to got dad. See you later." He nodded and I made a portal to the titan tower. Raven stepped in and I followed. I closed the portal and followed Raven out the door and across the bay. The rest of the titans were already halfway across the bay. We caught up to them before they got to the beach. I followed them to a bank where we stopped at as a policeman explained the situation. "We have a robbery in progress. There are hostages in there. Its assumed to be five men heavily armed. We can't enter without them wasting a hostage." Robin nodded. I floated down to him and said "I'll get the hostages." He nodded and said "titans go." I turned invisible and intangible as I flew through the building. I found the hostages easily enough. They were in a corner of the room out of easy veiw of the robbers. Nice. I floated over to the hostages and turned visible and tangible. No one noticed me yet. I tapped on a twenty year old mans shoulders. He turned and gasped. I turned invisible as a robber turned. He looked for a second then turned back. I turned visible. All the hostages were staring at me. I was suddenly glad that I had a hood that shadowed my face. Except for my eyes. They were toxic green rings. I whispered "I'll get you guys out of here." I pointed at the person I tapped. "You grab my hand. The rest of you form a chain by grabbing eachothers hands." They did. "Good. Follow me." I turned intangible and pushed my intangiblity to everyone else. I began to walk through a wall to the main hall. They followed me. I made everyone invisible as well. We walked I them out the front doors. I turned them visible and the cops jumped. Then I turned them tangible as I saw we weren't going to be shot. I let the hand go. I turned and ran for the building. I turned invisible and intangible as I jumped in the air. I made it to the entrance of the vault as a robber ran in screaming that the hostages were missing. The leader nodded. I didn't see the titans. Then his skin kind of bulged and then he ripped in two but he was still perfectly fine. But now there was one more. Then I realized that it was the clone. He kept duplicating till there was thirty of him. Only five had weapons though. I kept track of the leader though. I saw Robin in a vent by them. I took a deep breathe and floated across the room invisible to Robin's vent. One I reached him I turned visible and whispered "He's mostly human but does have a bit of ghost DNA in him. I'll distract him and you guys try to knock him out." He nodded the best he could and began to whisper into the communicator. Mine vibrated but I ignored it. I turned and flew across the room again and shot the leader with an ecto-blast. He fell and all the other men in the room disappeared for a second. The guns had fallen to the floor. I shot the guns and they began to slowly melt as green flame covered them. I began to shoot every enemy in the room as the titans minus Raven snuck behind them. Raven was floating in a corner and dark matter began to build around the edges of the room. The door became covered in dark matter as I shot them. I knew it wouldn't hurt the leader but it annoyed him. Small bits of flame appeared where I shot him. The one ghost must be protecting him. The flame one. Hmm. I kept shooting them. My energy levels were dropping and I grew more tired as I shot and tried to dodge the oncoming ecto-blasts. Then they stopped firing and the duplicates were absorbed by the leader. He stood up tall and straight. Then I stopped shooting as a pillar of fire appeared in the middle of the room. As the pillar dissipated I saw a figure standing there. It was the flaming ghost um Flamont right? I believe that that was his name. He chuckled as he saw me and said "I remember you. Your that annoying ghost from the library. I see you got a new cloak. Looks the same though. But more ghost like. I see you have some friends. The kid titans right?" Robin said "its the teen titans. Who are you and what are you?" The ghost smiled and said "the names Flamont. I am a ghost. You kids should run along. I'll barbecue you guys later. Right now she has something I want. Bye bye." He waved them off but they didn't move. Robin said in a irritated tone "we are not kids. And what does she have you want?" He ignored him. I flew down to him and said "its a book. I'll show you later. You guys have to leave. Last time I barely escaped with my ectoplasm unburned to badly." Robin ignored me. I shook my head and turned. Behins me were shouts of hey and stop that as a wall of crystal rose to separate them from us. They could leave via the door behind them but they stayed. I rose a couple of feet. He said "give me the book and I will make your incineration fast." I smiled and said "tempting offer but I have to turn you down." He frowned and two fireballs appeared in his hands. I made balls of ecto-energy in my hands. I shot him with them and he shot back. I dove to the ground and rolled along it. I stood back up after I rolled halfway across the room. I saw a ton of fireballs heading for me. Crap. I lifted the shoulder of my cloak and kneeled while twisting away from him. I expected to burn to a crisp instantly but I was "fine. What. I stood back up after a few seconds and a look of confusion crossed everyones face. I jumped in the air and began to pelt the ghost with ecto-rays. He shot fireballs back at me but none hit me because I was flying around him. After a while of shooting him the fire on his arms and his head died down and he started to get hurt. He smiled cruelly and said "get ready to die again little ghost." He fell to his knees and lifted his head to the heavenscand began to scream a horrible scream. Not a ghostly wail but horrible still. The fire on him grew hotter and hotter. I surrounded myself and the room in crystal. The temperature rose till I was sure I was going to melt then it cooled down. I saw the ghost laying down on his side with the fire on his arms and head almost gone. I made to crystal disappear and saw that the titans had left. The fire on the ghost grew a little but not very much. He stood up and brushed himself off. He said "next time I won't go easy on you. I don't need the book this moment anyways. Goodbye." A pillar of fire covered him and he disappeared along with the fire. The money in the vault was still fine along with my cloak. I grew tired almost instantly and fell to the ground while becoming human. I fell facedown on the ground and passed out.


	8. Time to visit Clockworks

Hillo. I finally got all my notes transferred over to my phone. And I also just found out that I have a slight case of multiple personality disorder. So yea. Well on with the story.

I woke up in a white room and after a few seconds I realized that I was in the titan tower's medical bay. I sat up feeling somewhat rested and stretched. I stood up and went to walk out of the room when I saw a green cat sleeping in a chair by the door. I turned invisible and intangible and walked through the door. Once through I turn visible and tangible again. I began to walk down the hall towards my room for a change of clothes and some more rest. I was passing Raven's room when the door opened and a hand yanked me in. Raven shut the door and said "you make it very hard not to lose control of my powers you know." I nodded and said "oh really?" She nodded. I said "how's Thanantos?" She glared at me. I smiled. "Fine. He's asleep. " I shook my head and said "between you and him." Her glare intensified. After a few seconds she said "there is nothing between us." "So if nothing between you guys then why not just be his starfire to his Robin." She looked downright murderous. Dark matter appeared at the edges of the room. There was a few 'CRACK's through out the tower. I never stopped smiling. Finally she sighed and closed her eyes. She rubbed her forehead and sighed again. She finally said "fine. I'll try it. But if I don't like it I'm stopping. And if anyone else finds out without me telling them I will hunt you down, rip off that ring, and destroy you. Got it?" I nodded still smiling. I phased out of her room and walked the rest of the way to my room. I phased through the door and laid down on my bed. I fell asleep instantaneously. I woke up after a unknown amount of time. I got out of bed and pulled new clothes out of my bag. I changed into them and then phased through the door. I walked down the hall and into the living room. Cyborg was cooking something. Robin and beast boy were going head to head on a wrestling game. Starfire was drinking mustard and watching the game. Thanatos and Raven were talking. I made a chair and sat down to watch the game. Robin beat beast boy over and over but beast boy didn't give up. After twenty-three rounds cyborg yelled "cyborg's world famous pancakes are done. Get them while their hot." I got up and got a few pancakes after cyborg promised me that he made beast boy and me soy pancakes. I walked back to my chair and sat down to eat them. They were amazing pancakes. The best ones that I have ever eaten. I got up and walked to thee sink to rinse my plate off. I finished rinsing it off when I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. Then I seemed to teleport somewhere else. I was back in amity floating at the top of a hill next to a bulldozer. A man got out of the bulldozer and walked away. I saw rose and dani at the bottom of the hill. The bulldozer began to move. I blinked and I was suddenly back in the tower. I teleported without thinking. I saw the bulldozer slowly rolling down the hill picking up speed. I ran over to it and sat in the seat. There was I ton of levers switches and buttons. I turned intangible along with the dozer. It went through rose and dani. I sighed. It began to slow down. I made sure it was stopped before I got out. It was resting against a curb. I then made a portal to the tower. I jumped through and then noticed that I wasn't tired. Hmm. I closed the portal. Everyone was staring at me. I said "I had some very very important business." Robin nodded then said "you could of let us help you with that Flamont guy." I replied "the only one that can harm a ghost is Raven. And maybe Thanatos. The rest of you guys would need some heavy duty ghost hunting weapons or a ton of ecto-raniom. And last time I checked you guys had none of that stuff." "Well I'll just have to make some calls and get some." "Let me know when you do. Then I'll gladly step aside and let you try to get them. Till then ta-ta." I turned and began to run down the hall. I went ghost and phased out of the building. I flew across the bay to the city. I was flying very fast but not full speed. I passed a old abandoned building when my ghost sense went off. As my dad sometimes said "hello misplaced aggression." I dived into the building and saw the fire ghost again. He was standing facing away from me. He said "well about time. I've been expecting you." He turned. I landed on the ground, huge balls of ecto-energy forming in my hands. Fireballs appeared in his hands. We stood about ten feet apart from eachother like in a old western duel. After a few minutes of standing I decided to make the first move. I shot the balls of ecto-energy at him. His fireballs meet the ecto-balls in the middle of the room. I began to shoot more and more. They never reached him. I stopped shooting which shocked him for a minute. I dodged the fireballs he launched at me and then launched myself at him. I drew my fist back as I flew towards him. I enhanced my fist with ecto-energy and punched him. It burned my hand severely but I knocked him on his rear. I smilex as I waved my hand in the air to cool it off. He stood back up and threw a fireball at me. I jumped up and it passed under me. I shot him in the face and he fell to his knees and held his face. I ran over to him and punched him again. My skin was a dark burned color now and stung pretty bad but it was worth it. He fell on his back and laid there for a second. Then he got back up and said "I think a old friend of yours will deal with you. I have more pressing matters to deal with. I will see you later." Then he whistled really loud and a familiar vampire looking half ghost appeared. The fire ghost disappeared in a pillar of fire. Vlad smiled at me and said "its been a bit since we've seen each other. Where have you been?" I frowned. He was floating a few feet in the air. I crouched into a defensive position and waited. He landed on the ground and said "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you." I rolled my eyes. He sighed and said "I'm truly not here to fight." I stood straight and said "I have other things to do. Bye." I jumped into the air and phased through the ceiling. I took off over town. I looked back. He didn't seem to be following me. I decided to fly around and look for a park. I saw one after a little. I landed behind a tree and changed into my human half. I walked out from behind the tree and over to the swing set. I sat down on a seat and began to swing myself. After a few minutes I heard footsteps. I looked behind me and sighed. Why won't the crazy old man leave me alone. I decided to ignore Vlad. He stopped a few feet away from me. He was human at the moment. After a few seconds he said "I can help you. I tried with Daniel but he well decided to go his own way." I continued to ignore him. He sighed and began to walk closer to me. I got up from the swing and began to run to the edge of the park to where a few trees were. I went ghost before I got to the tree line. I jumped into the air and began to fly away. After a bit of time I saw the beach. I flew way out into the sea and then dived into the water. I turned to face the beach underwater and shot towards it. I stopped before I hit the sand. I turned again and began to slowly float out to open sea. I pulled my hood down and speed myself up a little so I could reach the deeper part of the ocean faster. After a few seconds I stopped and looked down. I was well above the ocean floor. I was not glad that ghost don't need to breath. Halfa's don't but its much more comforting. I began to sink to the ocean floor. Once I reached it I crouched down on it and jumped back up while flying upwards at insanely fast speeds I burst out of the water and kept flying until I was around three-four hundred feet above the water. There I stopped and turned intangible to instantly dry myself off. Better. Turning tangible I grudgingly took off for the Titan tower. I reached it in under a minute. I phased into the living room. Robin was sitting on the couch with a smug smile. Cyborg and beast boy was playing video game like normal. Starfire was missing. Raven was talking to Thanatos with a tiny smile on her face. I floated down the hall towards my room. I phased through the door. I sat on the bed. I saw a small clock built into the wall. It read 6:47 PM. Ugh. It was too early to go to sleep right? I laid down and changed into my human half. I closed my eyes. I laid there for a few minutes wishing it was later and I was tired when I remembered clockwork. I jumped back up, changing into my ghost half again as I did so, and opened a portal to Clockworks lair. I flew through it closing it behind me. I flew up to the main room. It was empty and dark. I floated to a small table in the back of the room. It held a thermos that looked new. I reached out for it when I saw something. A brief flash of light. I stopped and faced the direction that the flash came from. A small silver panel was inlaid in the wall. A small handle was extending from one side. I grabbed the handle and pulled. It didn't move. I tried again. Nothing. I let go of it and shot it with an ecto-ray. It didn't break but the panel shifted to the left. I face-palmed and grabbed the handle. I pulled it to the left till it stopped. I let go of the handle and looked behind where it used to be. There was a bunch of broken glass and a small stand for something. The stand was covered in dust except for a small circle. Behind the stand was one word or name burned into the wall. Degath. I blinked. I turned and saw a familiar ghost floating in a corner. "I'm sorry Krystal. It has been stolen. The super ghost. Someone stole the thermos it was in. I can't tell for sure but I believe that you have a month at the most. I'm not sure. The future is in a downfall. Nothing's staying the same anymore. You must get ready my dear. The end I'd coming and only you can stop it. But on a cheerier note you will be seeing your family soon. I can't tell when exactly but I know they are coming. All the screens say so. But at different times. It's so very confusing. You must leave but first take that thermos. It has Dan in it. Once you see Danny give him it. Goodbye young one." He then teleported away. I blinked and flew over to the thermos. I grabbed it and carefully wrapped it in a thick layer of crystal. I made a portal to my room in the tower. I flew through and closed it. I sat on my bed and began to think over what just happened. Clockwork looked so weak. And his staff was bent and chipped. He was confused over what was happening. He was never confused. He was The Lord of time. Nothing confused him. Till now. I yawned and laid down. I changed into my human form and closed my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. A family reunion

I'm so sorry. I had a bad case of writers block. But I'm back

I have read a PM from a old friend of mine and he read my story and said that he found a bunch of errors in it and suggested that I get someone to help me. So I was wondering if anyone could help me out. I do need a beta because I probably do have a ton of errors.

I woke once again to the alarm. I got up and then fell to my knees. Ugh. I didn't feel to good. But that wouldn't stop me. I probably would feel better by the time I got to the emergency with my super healing. I stood on shaky knees and phased through the door. It took more energy than normal but I put it off to no feeling well. I went ghost with a little difficultly but then fell down when a huge wave of nausea and sickness went through me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them and stood back up. I walked to the op center and saw them leaving. I followed them down to the garage. I jumped into the air and began to fly after them feeling weaker. I sighed and ignored the feeling. We got to a small warehouse were I saw workers running out yelling about ghosts and boxes. I smiled. Most likely the box ghost. I made sure that I had the thermos. I landed right outside the warehouse where the rest of the titans were. I turned toward the warehouse and faintly heard "I am the mighty box ghost. Beware my brown cardboard boxes of doom." I laughed and said "well this should be easy." I turned towards them. Robin was staring at me. "It's the box ghost. The weakest ghost in the ghost zone." Robin replied "how do you know?" I smiled and said "well for one he just said so. Two the workers are shouting ghost and boxes. It's most likely him." I phased through the wall and turned invisible. It was pretty tiring but I didn't care at the moment. I saw the titans enter. The box ghost wasn't paying attention. He was looking through boxes. I saw Robin pull a arm back with his hand full of bird-a-rangs. He threw a few and they hit he box ghost. He turned and said "who dares fight me. The mighty box ghost." Robin replied "the teen titans. That's who." Cyborg's hand switched into a gun and he shot a burst of sonic energy at the box ghost. The burst went straight through him as he went intangible. Starfire tried and failed at shooting him with her starbolts. Robins bird-a-rangs went right through him. Boxes Incased in dark matter flew through the air. The boxes hit him and he said "ow. That hurt." I raised the thermos and aimed the end at the box ghost. I took the end off of it and pressed the button. A blue light hit the box ghost and sucked him into the thermos. I landed and turned visible. I said "so. I see that Raven was the only one who could hit him. I guess that I was right." Robin glared at me and said "for now. Till the people I hired to help make us some new weapons arrive." Then he smiled. A wave of nausea and pain shot through me. I groaned and dropped the thermos. I grabbed my stomach and turned invisible. It was painful this time. I waited till the pain and nausea left and then bend down and grabbed the thermos. I put it on my belt and said "I'm going to the tower. Bye." I jumped into the air and took off. I made it to the tower within two minutes and landed in my room. I turned visible and changed into my human form. I sat on my bed and saw the thermos on the floor next to a book. I grabbed the thermos and stuffed it in my bag. Then I picked the book up and opened it. The pages were blank. I closed it after flipping through it. The title was gone. Strange. I put it on the table next to my bed and laid back. I closed my eyes for a nap when a strange feeling passed through me and I felt something rising in my throat. I jumped up and phased through my bathroom door. I barely made it to the toilet before I threw up. I closed my eyes. I really didn't feel good. I opened my eyes, flushed the toilet, and phased through the door to my room. I laid back down and closed my eyes again only to hear my door open and be picked up off the bed. I opened my eyes and tried to go intangible. It worked but was painful. I fell through cyborgs arms and down to the basement. I stood up and walked over to a box. I sat down on it and closed my eyes for a small nap. I felt myself fall backwards to lay on the box. I felt myself drifting off to sleep when I heard a loud noise like a engine and a very familiar voice say "here we are kids. The Titan tower." It was grandpa. I jumped up and into the air. I flew through the basement to the garage despite the nausea and pain. I made it there quite quickly and literally flew right into dad. I heard his breath leave him as I hugged him. He said "I'm glad to see to too. Now can I um get up?" I let go of him and stood up. He stood up right after me. I ran over and gave mom a hug also. She hugged me back and after a second I let her go. I smiled and said "welcome to the Titan tower guys. When Robin said that he hired someone to make ghost weapons for them I didn't think he called you guys. Oh dad. Clockwork told me to give you something. It's in my room. Come on up." I began to walk towards the elevator when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to look at who it was. It was mom. She was staring at me. After a second she said "you look extremely pale. Even for a ghost." Her hand that wasn't holding me brushed against my forehead. I said "I'm fine. Lets go." Her hand pulled me over to her and she said "your not fine. Your warm for a ghost. Maddie. Jack. Come over here. Krystal's running a fever. I think that she's sick." The two eldest Fenton's ran over to me. They began to check me out. I heard a cough and saw the titans and more important beast boy with a camera raised to his face. There was a bright flash and he put the camera on a box. He grabbed the photo from it and stuffed it in his pocket. I glared at him. I turned intangible and walked out of my moms reach trying to ignore the pain. I turned tangible when I was sure no one would grab me. I felt a wave of nausea pass through me and something rising up my throat. I jumped into the air and phased through the floor to the first floor and Into a bathroom. I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and threw up again. I flushed it and stood up. I barely made it to the tub when my knees gave out. I sat in the tub feeling the coolness from the stone tub cool me down. (I do this all the time when I'm sick.) I closed my eyes and focused on not throwing up again. After a few minutes I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened my eyes and said "who is it?" "It's me. Your mom." "Come in." She opened the door and walked in. She closed it and put the toilet seat down to sit on it. She placed the back of her hand against my forehead and said "your running a fever. Come on. We should let Maddie and Jack check you out." I nodded and got up. I followed her out the door and into the elevator. She pushed a button and the elevator began to rise. The doors opened at the living room floor and we walked in. Everyone else was already here. I sighed quietly and followed mom to grandma. Mom began to talk to her as I looked at what everyone else was doing. Raven and Thanatos were talking to each other. Dad, Dani, Rose, and Jazz were on the couch. Jazz was writing something down in a notebook and dad was going against beast boy in a wrestling game. Dani was talking to Cyborg. Grandpa was talking to Robin about ghosts. Starfire was drinking a bunch of mustard. Then someone grabbed my arm and began to pull me. I looked and saw that it was mom following grandma. I followed them to the medical bay. Once we got there mom made me lay down on one of the beds. Grandma then began to check me out.

Time skip. Four minutes thirty two seconds.

Grandma told me that I could get up so that's what I did. She turned to mom and said "I figured out what is wrong with her. She has the flu. She should be better by tomorrow morning." Mom nodded and grabbed my arm. She pulled me upstairs to my room. I didn't know how she knew that that was my room but I didn't question it. We phased through the door and she made me lay down. I laid down and said "I need to give dad something from clockwork. Can you get him?" She nodded and left. I sat up and pulled my bag over to me. I pulled out the thermos and made the crystal that was covering it disappear. I sat it on the bed and waited. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. I said "come in." Then dad phased through the door. He walked over to me and said "you have something that clockwork wants me to have?" I nodded and pushed the Hermes in his direction. His eyes widened and he said "is that who I honk it is?" I nodded. He picked it up with extreme care as if handling a very full glass of acid and walked away. I smiled. Then mom walked in and said "you need to sleep. I'll come in later to give you some soup. Okay." I nodded not putting up a fight. She smiled and said "good. Now go to sleep or I'll have Danny find nocturne." I laid down and closed my eyes. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

? Pov.

Soon. It will be soon. I know that I was stolen from that stupid Clockworks place. But this stupid piece of machinery needs one of the Fenton's fingerprints to open. But once it's open nothing will stop me. Even that little girl clockwork like so much. For I am the mighty Degath. Nothing will stop me from destroying everything and anything. Not just on this earth. All over the galaxy. The ghost zone will be second only to earth.

No ones pov.

All through the ghost zone things were not going very well. All pieces of land were crumbling and breaking apart. Dark places started to light up. Bright places began to darken. Cold places started heating up. Hot places cooled down. And panic was rising rapidly. Most of the ghosts didn't know what was happening. But a few did and they were getting ready for the end. Portals to earth started to close. Only the strongest and the biggest portals stayed open. Such as the Fenton portal. Ghosts began to exit through all and every available portal. No one wanted to stay. Except a few. Father Times family was the only ones who stayed. And they wanted to leave.

Krystal pov.

I woke up to my shoulder being gently shaken. I felt a lot better. As if I was never sick. I opened my eyes after a few seconds and saw mom standing next to me. I sat up and she put a warm bowl in my lap. She then said "eat up. I just made it. Complete veggie soup. It will make you fe-" there was a crash and then I heard dad yell. Footsteps passed the door and mom yelled "Danny. What did you do?" Then she left. I smiled and slowly began to eat the soup. Once I finished I got up out of bed and began to walk to the kitchen. I phased through the door and walked to the kitchen. I didn't see anyone except Raven who had a full smile on her face as she made her tea. I smiled and made a camera. I snapped a picture of it and she didn't notice. I made it dissolve as I floated off the ground a could inches. I floated up to behind her and yelled "BOO" as loud as possible letting a tiny bit of my ghostly wail in it to increase the volume. She jumped and turned. Her tea was all over the place. She pulled back her fist and before she could hit me I turned and began to run er fly away. I looked over my shoulder for a second and saw her chasing me with four glowing red eyes. I looked ahead and then went ghost. I felt amazing. I doubt I'm sick now. Freaky healing abilities. I dived through the floor and then through the wall to the outside. I looked behind me and saw Raven still chasing me. I looked in front of me and gasped. A green pulsing wall was in front of me. Crap. No time to stop or change back I braced myself for impact. I hit it and there was a sickening "Thunk" and I stopped. I began to slide down it for a second while electricity flowed through me. Then the green wall disappeared and here was a loud "BOOM" from the tower. I turned to see the roof on fire and Raven fly towards the tower. I followed her unsure of what to do. I got to the tower and saw that a large generator was where most of the fire was. Everyone was busy. I flew down to the bay and made a huge bucket out of crystal. I filled it with water and tried to lift it. I go it maybe a inch off the ground before it crashed back down. It was to heavy to lift. I closed my eyes and said to myself "It is not to heavy to lift." I gripped the handle tighter and opened my eyes. I began to fly upwards slowly. It began to lift up. After a few long minutes I got it up above the tower. I flew right over the tower and yelled "Bombs away." I made the bucket disappear quickly and the loss of weight made me fly up about twenty feet higher. I looked down. The water was rapidly falling towards the roof. It hit he roof with a loud "Splat" and a loud sizzling sound could be heard for a second. Then all was quiet. I flew down to the now soaked roof and leaned against a large piece of metal only for it to burn my hand. I saw a soaked Raven, Thanatos, and grandpa. Oops. Raven turned and walked down into the tower. Thanatos followed her. Grandpa was smiling. I said "sorry guys." And phased through the floor. I went into my room. I pulled off the glove covering my left hand to look at it. The skin was bright red and pulled tight over my bones and muscles. I frowned at it. I tried to move my fingers but gasped as a wave of pain flowed through my hand. I sighed and pulled the glove back on. It hurt but unfortunately wasn't the most painful wound that I've had. I changed into my human half and sat on the bed. I looked around and saw the blank book on the table. I reached over to grab it when I heard someone knock on the door. I let my arm fall and said "come in." My mom opened the door and walked over to me. I smiled and said "yes?" "We'll let me see your hand for one." I was confused. How did she know about the burn? I held out my right hand in hopes that she'll think that nothing happened. She glared at me and I dropped my gaze along with my right arm. I raised the left one and she asked me "does this hurt?" I shook my. Head thinking that I don't need to be babied. I've survived worse. Then there was a loud "Smack" and a huge war of pain came from my hand. I yelled "ow" and yanked my hand back. I turned intangible and began to slowly rub my burned hand. This time turning intangible didn't hurt. I glared at her for a second then said "why did you do that?" She replied "I was seeing if it really hurt. If it didn't it wouldn't of hurt. As much. Now let me banda-" The alarm went off. I jumped up, never more thankful for the alarm to go off than now, and ran to the op center. Robin was me and said "the power plant is under attack." I nodded as robin told my family to stay here. I went ghost and phased through the floor. I then phased through the wall and turned invisible. I flew across the bay and the city. I found a bunch of metal towers with wires connected to them. There were a bunch of buildings on the ground with people running in and out of them. I saw that the titans were entering the compound. I floated down to them and turned visible. Robin turned to me and said "Krystal. Try to get all the workers out. Then meet up with the rest of us in the center of the largest building bottom floor where the main power control room is. Got that?" I nodded and took off. I turned intangible and invisible. I flew off till I saw a large man in a bright yellow vest. A worker. I turned tangible and grabbed him by the arms. He yelled and tried to escape my grip. I whispered in his ear "do you want to plummet to your death or escape the plant?" He stopped moving except for his head which was trying to find me. I turned visible and he screamed. I sighed and landed a little away from the plant. I let to of him and took off. I found another worker and began the same thing over and over and over again.

Time skip. Thirty-two minutes. (All you missed was Krystal moving people out of the plant.)

I scanned he plant but saw no one in a yellow vest or any one running around except for the people in long black trench coats. I flew over tithe largest building and phased to the main power control room was. I saw the titans around a computer, which robin was typing on. I landed near Raven and waited. Then I heard something. A ton of footsteps heading our way. I raised a hand towards the door and crystal covered the door. I let my hand fall and waited. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. There was a muted whisper that I could barely make out. "Lay...edges of...five...onds." Then a few seconds later there was a loud "Bang" and the door dissolved. I could see tons of men in black trench coats. I saw that it was the clone by ones face. I smiled and floated to the door. I waved and said "where are you going?" I raised a hand and the doorway behind them got covered in crystal. I smiled till the clone said "well I'll just let master Flamont take care of you. He absorbed the clones and sat sat against a wall. After a few seconds I saw a large round circle on the far wall glow bright orange. The circle of metal melted to a puddle on the floor as Flamont stepped in through the hole. I made a wall around the titans and I heard Robin yell "hey." I looked at him and asked him "do you have the ghost hunting weapons yet?" After a second he slowly shook his head. I nodded and said "the let me do it." I turned back to the fire ghost only to get punched in the face. I flew across the room and hit the far wall cracking it. I stood up and raised my hands. I began to shoot him but it had little affect on him. I changed from ecto-rays to small bursts of crystal. This time when it hit him it stuck and began to hurt him. Just a tiny bit. Soon his chest, waist, and legs were covered in crystal. He smiled cruelly and the flame covering him changed to a whiter color. The crystal on him slowly began to melt and fall to the floor. He began to walk towards me as the fire went back to its orange color. I frowned as I continued to shoot him with ecto-rays. I had given up with the crystal because it really didn't do anything. He stepped up to me and pulled a fist back. I turned intangible as he swung forward. His fist hit the wall and I turned my fist tangible as I swung mine. It hit him in the chest and he flew a little less than halfway across the room onto his rear. I turned completely tangible and ran over to him. I hit him again and went to grab my thermos when he hit me. I ended up on the ground with a large pain coming from my stomach. I closed my eyes as he grabbed me by the shirt and picked me up. I heard a "leave her alone." From a voice I wasn't expecting. I opened my eyes and looked around till my eyes landed on my dad in ghost form floating by the hole in the wall. He shot an ecto-ray at the ghost and it hit him. The ghost dropped me and began to walk over to dad. I stood up and grabbed the fire ghosts arm. I yanked it back burning myself worse. He stumbled and fell. I then yanked his arm up and over me throwing him across the room into the wall. I walked over to dad and said "what are you doing here? I've got it." He nodded and said "sure you do. I followed you to make sure your ok and I fly in to see you being lifted off the ground by a flaming ghost, so yea you must be okay." I glared at him for a second till I saw something in the reflection of a computer screen. I yanked dad to the side as a huge ball of fire hit me. The temperature rose and I fell to my knees. After a second it cooled down and I stood back up. I saw Flamont holding my dad by the arm as dad shot him repeatedly. I growled as I lunged for the fire ghost. I hit his midsection and he let go of dad. The fire ghost hit the wall and I heard the wall collapse. I sat up and began to lay punch after punch on him. It hurt him but not enough. He pushed me back and shot a fireball at me. I covered my face with my arm and waited for it to cool down. After a second it did and he picked me up by the throat. He then suddenly dropped me and his leg shot forward and kicked me into a tesla tower looking thing. As soon as I touched it electricity flowed from it into my body. I screamed as millions of volts of electricity flowed into me. I managed to roll away from it after what seemed to be a eternity. I laid on the cool floor thinking how nice it would be just to lay there for a long time when I heard the ghost walking up to me. He kneeled and began to stare at me. "Amazing. That much electricity would have dissolved a ghost. But your still here and seemingly well. Much better than possible." I closed my eyes and focused on intangibility. I sank into the ground after a few seconds and the shot toward away from him. I floated above ground and turned tangible. I raised my hand and began to shoot him with everything I had. He turned towards me and tried to walk towards me but kept stumbling. Eventually he fell to his knees and a column of fire swallowed him. The fire died down and I stopped shooting. I landed on the ground and remembered the titans. I let the crystal dissolve and I passed out as the fight and the sickness got to me


	10. Sugar high

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in the medical bay again. I was getting tired of waking up here. I looked over to the left and got blinded by the stupid sun. I quickly looked to the right and sat up. I saw a few wires hooked up to me and I pulled them off. I stood up and stretched when I realized something. I wasn't sore like I usually was after a fight. I must of been out for a while then. I was in the stupid hospital gown. I turned invisible easily which means that I must not be sick anymore. I smiled and phased through the door and ran to my room. I phased through the door and saw Dani, Rose, and Jazz in here. Dani was asleep. Rose and Jazz were reading a book that I couldn't see the title. I walked over to my bag and grabbed it. I turned it invisible and grabbed the book. I walked out of the room and down the hall to a empty bathroom. Once in there I took off the stupid gown and changed into black jeans with small dark purple rings all over it and a shirt with a small demon holding a plate of cookies with the words 'come to the dark side. We have cookies.' I pulled on my socks and boots. I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled it through my hair a few time to straighten it out and then I pulled it into a ponytail. I put the book into my bag and grabbed the bag. I phased through the wall into my room and saw that it was empty. I put the bag down and phased into the hall. I walked down he hall to the living room, which was empty also. I never heard the alarm so where are they. I changed into my alternate half and took off. I phased through the ceiling to the outside and kept going straight up. I closed my eyes and smiled. The best thing about being half ghost is being able to fly. It was amazing. I opened my eyes and stopped. I looked down and saw that I was high enough that the tower looked like a tiny dollhouse T. I changed to human and began to free fall. I began to fall super fast. The tower grew in size till it was normal sized and I was next to it. I changed back into my ghost half and began to slow down. I stopped just inches above the ground and then I landed. I sat down and changed back into my human half. I stared out over the water and saw a small boat gliding across the water. I stood up and walked back into the tower. I got in the elevator and pressed the button to go to the living room floor. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I yawned and felt my eyelids grow heavy. I closed them and sat back. I slowly felt myself fall to sleep again. I was in the empty field again. I looked around. The grass was missing and the trees near the field were dead and rotting. Then I saw small flash of light. I turned towards it and saw something in the ground. I walked over to it and bent down. It was a small mirror. I picked it up. I looked into it and saw my reflection. I turned it over and saw a small flower engraved in the back. I couldn't tell what type of flower though. But it looked very fragile. All of a sudden my dream changed. I was back in the Neitherlands. But it was empty. The zombie type things and the natives were gone. (If your wondering what I'm talking about its in Time Error) What was going on. The temple was destroyed and there were pieces of stuff everywhere. I found myself floating towards the temple ruins. I stopped in front of a small sky blue gem. I bent down towards it and reached to pick it up. I grabbed it in my fist and it began to burn. I screamed as I fell to my knees. I tried to drop it but my muscles wouldn't work. So I continued to scream as it felt like my hand was being melted slowly. I fell to my side and curled up into a ball. I stopped screaming and began to moan in pain. I closed my eyes and the pain began to lessen. I opened my eyes as he pain stopped. I sat up and looked at where he gem used to be. The gem was gone. In its place was a small slip of paper. It read 'gem of grogantis' What. Then everything began to dissolve. I woke up back in the med bay. I groaned and got out of bed. I felt fine still. I wasn't in the hospital gown at least. I phased out of the room and webcam to walk to my room when my stomach growled. I turned around and headed for the kitchen. It was empty. I opened the fridge and looked in it. Food covered in blue mold. Eww. A bunch of ribs. Yuck. Some frozen tofu bacon. Nah. A few slices of veggie pizza. That looked good. I grabbed one and stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds. Once it was done I took it out and walked up to the roof with it. I sat down next to the ghost shield generator, which was working fine now, and ate the pizza. I finished it and walked back downstairs. I walked into the living room and saw everyone there. No one saw me yet. I turned invisible and floated a couple inches off the ground. I floated over to cyborg, who was playing a video game against dad and winning, in pressed a button on the controller. His character punched the air and dad hit him back. Cyborg was now sweating as dad took the lead. I smiled and touched the controller. I turned it intangible and invisible and his hands fell through it. Dad hit cyborgs character and knocked him out. Cyborg was now on his knees staring at the screen. I placed the controller on the floor and let it go. It turned back to normal and I floated past him. I saw dad stand up and heard him shout. Everyone looked at the screen and a I left. I floated down the hall and turned visible. I landed and walked back to them. I asked "what happened?" Innocently as if I didn't know. Mom looked at me and said "don't act all innocent. I saw cyborgs controller disappear. But still pretty nice." I smiled and involuntary yawned.i blinked and said "I'm going to sleep. Night." I turned and walked back down the hall to my room. I phased through the door and made three more beds. I laid in one in the corner letting them choose which bed they want. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I felt my shoulder being shaken. I was WAY to tired to wake up. I groaned and ignored it. My shoulder was being shaken a lot more. I groaned and kept trying to sleep. My shoulder stopped being shaken and I heard someone yell ghost. I didn't even open my eyes. All I did was let a ecto-ray. It was very weak and fizzled out before it got two feet. I tried to make it pretty strong but it didn't work. Finally I heard someone say "ugh. Krystal get up. Now." I groaned and said "to tired. Let me sleep." The voice said "fine ill be right back with a energy drink." I heard footsteps and then they disappeared. I smiled and fell back asleep. I felt my shoulder being shaken and the voice said "here's the energy drink. Now get up. Or I'll get Sam." I groaned and slowly sat up seeing as I was t going to get much more sleep. A cold metal can was pushed into my hand and I opened my eyes. The voice was Dani and the metal can was a a energy drink. Dani left and I sat up fully. I wished I could go back to sleep but I couldn't without paying for it. I opened the can and took a sip. I felt myself fill with energy instantly and the can fell from my hand. And everything began to go black.  
Time skip. Six hours thirty-five minutes.  
I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was in a very dark room. I stood up and saw a hole I the wall. I looked through it and saw everything was destroyed. What happened. The last thing I remember was taking a sip of the energy drink. I saw the couch, which was overturned, move and Beast boy, dad, Dani, and Rose crawled out from under it. Starfire and Robin walked out of a closet. Raven, Thanatos, and Jazz walked in from the hallway. Mom, grandma, and grandpa were peeking out of a doorway. Cyborg was having from the ceiling by a bunch of ecto-rope type stuff. I asked "what happened?" Which caused Beast boy to dive under the couch. Everyone looked at me carefully and mom said "you don't remember?" I shook my head and dad said "well you happened." Cyborg then said "If you get me down from here I'll show you." Dad floated up to the ceiling and blasted the rope. Cyborg fell down and crashed into the floor. He stood up and brushed himself off. Beast boy crawled out from under the couch and stood as far away from me as possible. Mom walked over to me and asked me "how do you feel?" I replied "fine. Full of energy but fine." She nodded and everyone followed cyborg to the main screen, which had a large crack going through the middle of it, and he sat down. After a few second the screen turned on and the footage from the cameras kicked on.  
Everything that you will see is on the cameras.  
I ran through a wall without phasing through it and ran into the living room. Cyborg looked at me and said "what happened to you?" I looked awful. My hair was a rats nest and my clothes were all crumpled and wrinkled. I turned towards cyborg and stared at him. Then I began to giggle and and a evil smile was plastered on my face. I ran over to cyborg and grabbed him by his feet. I shot up and tied him to the ceiling. He began screaming bloody murder. Everyone ran into the room to see what was going on. They saw cyborg attached to the ceiling and began to laugh till I teleported in front of them. Most of them screamed and I grabbed Dani. I took off into the air and dragged Dani with me. Mom was yelling at me. I let go of Dani and she flew into the wall. I giggled again even though mom was yelling at me. Then grandma shouted "Quiet." Everyone except I stopped making a shout. I was still giggling and flying around. Grandma showed everyone a small device and she said "her sugar levels are off the charts. Someone needs to stop her so we can calm her down." Then I yelled "lets play tag. Beast boys it." Everyone stared at me as I began to bounce around. I flew through a wall without phasing again and disappeared. Everyone except Cyborg left. Cyborg sighed and turned himself to face the screen. He reached down and grabbed a controller. He began to play a video game. Then there was a loud "BOO"and the couch went flying as I crashed into it. Mom phased in and said "sorry." And she pointed a thermos at me. It sucked me in and she shouted " I've got her." Everyone reappeared and grandma took the thermos. Then the thermos began to smoke and beep. Grandma dropped the thermos and yelled "run for cover." As she dived under the couch. The thermos exploded and a I flew out of it giggling even when I crashed into the tv, cracking it, then I took off into the air and began to fly around the tower. For he first few hours they chased me but as the last two hours approached dad said "I vote for hiding till its over." Everyone, except me who was giggling as I flew through the walls, nodded and took his advice and hid. Other than cyborg who was still hanging. Then as the final thirty minutes approached I flew into the living room, where cyborg was still paying a game, and shouted "piñata." Cyborg turned to face me as I picked up a roll of paper towels. I ran over to him as he shouted "nonononononononono" and waved his arms In front of him. I then began to beat him with the roll of paper towel. Then as the final two minutes approached I said "stupid piñata. No candy is coming out. It won't break." And I took off toward the rooms. I threw the paper towel at cyborg and it hit him in the head. He sighed and tried to reach for the controller only to find it a couple centimeters out of his reach. Then my head poked out of a hole in the wall as everyone began to come back out of their hiding placed.  
End of footage.  
A/N. I'm sorry it isn't as long as the other chapters but I don't have a lot of time to work on this at the moment because I'm starting my job in a couple of days and I have golf to take care of. Well I will be back.  
Oh and has anyone noticed how there are less updates during the summer. For a ton of fan fics.  
Still looking for a beta. Obviously need help. Till next time. Bye.


	11. The ending

I'm sorry for the late update. I had to go to a wedding and then I had writers block.

I looked away from the screen and said "um. Sorry?" Then mom asked me "what's the last thing you remembered before you woke up?" I thought for a second before answering. "I took a sip of a energy drink because I was too tired to get up. Then it fell from my hands and everything went black as I felt full of energy." Mom nodded and grandma walked over to me with the device from the footage in hand. She looked at the screen before saying "her energy levels are above normal and her sugar levels are normal. Dani Krystal follow me." I turned and followed grandma as she walked to the elevator. We got in and I asked dani "what do you think she's going to so?" Dani shrugged and we got off the elevator. We were in the garage. Grandma walked over to the FGAV. We followed her. Grandma walked over to the door of it and told us to wait here. I made a small chair and sat down. Dani sat on the floor. We heard things being moved around and a few grunts. I held one hand out. The hand that held the gem. It was fine even though it burned. I lowered it and looked up as grandma walked out of the FGAV with a large machine and a box. I scooted the chair, with me inside of it, a foot or two away. I knew that not all of their inventions were completely harmless. I saw Dani scoot away as grandma put the box and the machine down. She began to press buttons on it and the machine began to whirr and hum. It was glowing a bright neon green. Grandma then grabbed a small card from the box and slid it into a small hole in the side of the machine. The machine beeped and quieted down. Grandma turned towards us with a small pen like device. She motioned us to come over to her. I stood and walked over to her with Dani right behind. Grandma grabbed my right hand and put the tip of the pen to the tip of my index finger. She pressed a button on the side and I felt a small needle poke me. She removed the device and a single dot of blood was on the needle. But there wasn't an on my finger. I shook my hand out and backed up as grandma put the dot onto a small glass slide. She then replaced the needle and did the same with Dani. But when the needle was removed blood was slowly flowing out of the place where the needle poked her. Strange. I put that thought aside as grandma put the blood on a glass slide and slid both slides into the machine. She pressed a button and pulled a lever down. Then she pulled up her hood and up her goggles on. I noticed Dani backing up a little but I stayed still. The. Grandma reached into the box and pulled out a small white tube with a needle on one end. She put a drop of the white liquid on each slide and looked into a small screen. There were circles all over the screen and it made absolutely no sense to me. I looked over to Dani when I heard grandma yell "Run for cover. It's going to blow." As she ran past me. Dani turned and followed grandma. I began to run when the machine exploded. I turned intangible but it didn't work. I still felt it. It threw me across the garage into the wall. "Ow." I fell to the floor and groaned. The elevator doors opened and I saw a bunch of people exit in a rush. "Keep the fire away from the cars." "Raven, Starfire, cyborg water." "Move the rv." I groaned and stood as more yelling continued. I stumbled over to the wall and groaned again. I looked over to the fire to see Dani spread her arms towards the fire. Then the fire began to fly over to her and die down. Soon the fire was completely gone. I rubbed my forehead and began to stumble over towards the elevator when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see mom there. She began to drag me back to the FGAV to check me out. But I was feeling fine already. Mom shut the FGAV door and dragged me to the bathroom. She grabbed a first-aid kit from under the small sink and told me to sit down. I did and she began to check me out. There was nothing on my arms and legs so she had me pull my shirt up a little. When I did she gasped. I looked down to see a rapidly disappearing cut. I watched it disappear and pulled my shirt down. That's really strange. Mom shook her head and continued to check me out only to find that I had no cuts, bruises, or broken bones. But the force of the impact should have gave me at less one broken bone. But I didn't have one. Mom walked out of the bathroom after outing the first-aid kit under the sink. I phased through the wall and changed into my ghost half. I jumped into the air and flew through the ceiling. I continued my room where I grabbed the book from my bag and sank down into the basement. Everyone was going back upstairs. I flew back upstairs and into Raven's room. I placed the book on her bed and phased back outside of it only to see Raven standing there. But she wasn't looking at me. I turned invisible and scooted down the hall a little as Raven hugged Thanatos. I smiled and made a camera. I took a picture of it and then took off. I ran into the living room and made the camera disappear as I turned visible. I saw down and changed to human when the alarm began to blare. I jumped up and changed back to ghost as the titans ran for the elevator. I phased through the wall and followed the titans to the Main Street where a stolen car was racing along being followed by six or seven police cars. I put on a little more speed and passed the police cars. Raven and Starfire were already there. Beast boy was a falcon and trying to catch up. I sighed and grabbed him around his body. He looked at me for a second and then back at the car. He nodded and I put more speed on. I saw Robin on his motorcycle beside the car. The T-car was on the other side. Once I was above the main car beast boy turned back to his regular self and shouted "what now?" I shrugged as Robin shouted "Starfire and Raven try to blow out their tires. Krystal lower beast boy into the backseat. Beast boy trap his somehow. Cyborg and I will make sure that the car doesn't lose control. Krystal you'll help after you get beast boy into position." Everyone nodded and he yelled "titans go." I sank slowly as Starfire and Raven blew out heir tires. I turned intangible along with beast boy and dropped him into the back seat. There was a loud "BANG" and the car swerved to the left a little. I flew up and in front of the car. I heard three more loud "BANG"s and the car began to spit out sparks from the wheels and undercarriage. I slowed down and placed my hands on the front bumper as Robin yelled "what are you doing?" I replied "do you want me to stop he car before it crashes into that office?" He then nodded and I began to fly against the car. The metal buckled under my hands and the bumper gave out. It ripped in half and flew off behind it leaving the hot grill for me to hold onto. I put more speed on and it groaned as it slowed down slightly. I then put more speed on and the grill collapsed. My hands landed on a thin bar. The hot radiator was a inch from my hands. I wanted to let go but I couldn't. I then did something stupid. I started to put my feet down as I covered them in a thick layer of crystal. I felt the ground and pushed against it. The car groaned more and kept slowing down rapidly. I felt the crystal wearing and I knew I didn't have much longer I dug my feet into the ground as I heard people yelling. The car stopped and pitched forward. It dropped back down and I let go. The front of the car was smashed up with two small hand prints on a small bar. I turned and saw the office just a few feet away. Wow. I flew back up and wiped the oil off my hands. I landed by the titans and said "mission accomplished." Robin nodded and beast boy yelled "pizza time." All the titans except for Robin and me got into the T-car. I was about to when my ghost sense went off. I smiled and said "I'll be there in a minute." They nodded and took off. I jumped into the air and began to comb the city. I didn't see anything off. Till I passed a office building facing the bay. I looked through the building to see something on fire. It was a library. I phased through the building and raced for the building. I phased into it and down to the first floor where the fire seemed the most extreme. I began to look around for what caused this when I heard someone yell for help. I raced toward the sound and found a old lady at a desk. She was trapped between the wall and a bunch of fire. I heard sirens approaching and a loud "titans go." I grabbed the lady's arm and turned intangible. She yelled as I raced for the exit. I phased us out of the building and let to of her. I turned and raced back in. As I approached the center of the building my ghost sense went off. I stopped and looked around. I felt the temperature rise. Then a voice said "ah Krystal. Like what I did? I do." I turned around looking for the voice when something grabbed me by the throat and picked me up. Flamont stepped out of the shadows and while holding me. The fire on him was dimmed till he stepped out. Then it flared up and I felt the temperature rise even more. I used both of my hands to pull the rest of me up so I wouldn't choke by grabbing his arms and lifting myself a little. I began to kick him as hard as I could. To my satisfaction he dropped me and clutched his midsection. I stood up and backed up. Then I remembered that the titans should have new ghost weapons. If they don't hopefully they can get mom, dad, and dani. I grabbed my communicator from a pocket and pressed the panic button on it. I replaced it and raised my hands. I began to shoot ecto-rays from my hands as he slowly stood up. If I was injuring him he didn't show it. He glared at me and shot a fireball at me. I ducked and rolled to the left. I stood back up and began to shoot again. He went to shoot me again when a computer covered in dark matter smashed into him. He flew through a wall and I yelled a quick thanks to Raven. I saw the titans come into this room and Robin said "your family is on their way." I nodded and saw Flamont flying back here at alarming speeds. He was going towards Raven. I jumped into the air and crashed into him. We crashed into a wall and into a different room. This one was filled with filing cabinets and was also on fire. I stood up and jumped backwards a few feet. He got up and growled at me. I was about to shoot him again when the temperature fell rapidly and the room grew darker. He looked at me with a confused look and I shrugged. He looked around and a ball of ice hit him in the side. He screamed painfully and began blasting everywhere. I ducked and waited for the shooting to stop. When it did I stood up and began to look around for the ice shooter. It was dad. The ghostly part of my family was here. I smiled and looked back at Flamont. I raised my hand and ecto-rays form in them. He glared at me and said "you messed with my plans for the last time. MINION." with a snarl. A small tower of fire appeared next to him and the clone appeared. But he had a small green belt around his waist. He seemed to be getting hurt. He said "I'm powerless. That vampire ghost stuck this on me." Then Flamont growled and raised his hand to the clone. A bright ball of fire hit him and he turned to ashes. I winced and another ball of ice hit him. He screamed again and a ball of pure black hit him. It wasn't dark matter because it was too dark for that. Mom yelled "that that." Flamont stood up and said "let's see if you can survive a supernova." Mom yelled "crap. Stop him now." I jumped into the air towards him when he exploded into a huge ball of white fire. It blew me backwards and the temperature rose rapidly. Then a black and silver streak raced paced me and stopped near the center. All I could see of whoever it was, was a black stillhouse of them. Then the temperature fell. Flamont was standing there with a look of utter awe on his face as all the fire raced to Dani. But now she was on fire and laughing while yelling "ahhhh stop it. It tickles." And then she began to giggle. I was highly confused now. I glanced at mom and dad and they had looks of utter confusion on too. I looked back to see Flamont throwing fireballs at Dani, who was on the floor rolling around laughing with tears falling from her eyes. He growled and kept blasting her while she rolled around laughing. I then walked over to dad and asked him if he could freeze Flamont. He nodded and two huge balls of ice grew above his hands. I went back over to my spot and made the ecto-rays form in my hands again. Then the two huge balls of ice flew towards Flamont and they hit him dead on. One hit his chest while the other hit his thigh. He screamed in more pain as the ice began to cover him. He turned towards me as the ice raced over him. He pointed a finger towards me and a small thin line of fire shot out and hit my cloak. It didn't do anything but he was now a ice sculpture. Dani was still on he floor giggling while mom was looking around. The titans were just coming in. Dad was satisfied with his work. "Dude. What did you do?" Dad turned and said "he needed to cool down. So I helped him." Beast boy laughed and began to poke the sculpture. Cyborg was looking at it and I'll bet he was taking a few pictures. Robin was busy with Starfire, who wanted to know if it was "time for the dinning of pizza". Raven was talking to Thanatos, who just appeared. I smiled and thought to myself 'one clone turned good. One turned to ashes. Two to go. Then that Degath.' I followed everyone to the pizza place, where the rest of my family was, and we argued about pizza. Mom and I were on beast boys side while dani was on cyborgs. Everyone else was either ignoring us or trying to break up the fight. Eventually we go a veggie pizza, a meat pizza, and a cheese pizza. It was good though. When we got back to the tower I grabbed my bag and looked for the seventh paper. It was sitting at the bottom of the bag. I grabbed it and looked at the location. Forks Washington. Where the heck is Forks? I grabbed my laptop and googled it. As it turns out its a small town in Washington and it never sunny. Guess I should say goodbye to the sun. I'll announce tomorrow morning that I'm leaving. For now I'm going to sleep.

That's the last chapter. Sorry if its rushed. I figured that you'd want it up soon.

If you know a good beta or are a good beta can you help me. I REALLY need it.


	12. Upload

The next one is up. It's called ghost among vampires. Check it out


End file.
